Trail Of Honey: Covered With Scabs
by StupidEyed
Summary: A hunter never gets a happy ending, that's what Dean had heard all his life. He's starting to see that it's not always the truth. Alex and Dean have been married for a year, and trying to figure out where to do with their lives. The past Alex thought she had escaped has come back to her. Scared for her mental health she finally opens up to Dean about her past.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Trail Of Honey: Covered With Scabs**  
**Main Character: Dean**  
**Rating: NC-17**  
**Categories: Romance**

* * *

**Trail Of Honey: Covered With Scabs**  
**Chapter 01**

His eyes slowly moved up her body as she stood in the kitchen, stirring what was on the hot burner in front of her. He could feel excitement build in his body as his eyes noticed her jeans tightly clinging to her body. The black t-shirt clung tightly to her body as well. Slowly he walked up behind her, placing his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. Lightly he placed a kiss on her neck. "What are you making?"

She turned her head toward his voice and smiled as she could feel his hot breath against the skin on her neck. "Breakfast."

"I know that." He removed his arms from her body and leaned against the counter next to the stove, smiling at her. "It's great to be home."

"It's great that you're home." She stopped stirring to give him a kiss on the lips, letting her lips linger on his.

"Well Ally, you're the reason I came home. I'm loving this idea of doing hunts within three hours of home." Dean smiled as he reached up into the cupboard and grabbed two plates. "Just means, I get to come home to you and you'll always make me feel better."

"I'm loving it to." Alex smiled at Dean. It had been two years since they started dating and they had been married for a year already. Alex was enjoying every part of it and was surprised when Dean decided he only wanted to do hunts that he could be home that night after they were finished or the next day. He had helped Bobby out with a couple that took a little longer, but Alex always made time to go out to wherever they were and stay for a night.

As Dean sat down at the oak top table, across from Alex, he smiled. "What are you going to do today?"

"What I do every day, go to the bakery and work." She gave Dean a smirk, she already knew what he was up to.

"Come on Ally, play hooky for just one day. Stay home and play with me." Dean hated having to be alone in the house during the day. There never seemed to be anything to do and Sam really wasn't much fun anymore since he found himself a woman. Dean really just wanted to take Alex on a week long road trip, just the two of them.

Alex laughed at Dean, she knew he was right and it'd be a good thing to take the day off and spend with him. He had just gotten home last night from a two day trip with Sam. "I can't. I have to plan a hooky day and you know that."

"Okay, then just take tomorrow off." Dean smirked as he looked down at his half empty plate, then back up to Alex.

"So last night wasn't good enough, is that what you're trying to tell me?" Alex knew last night was a great night, she just wanted to tease Dean a little before she had to leave.

"That's not what I mean, last night was great." He smirked. "You're great."

Alex shook her head at Dean. "What are you going to do today while I'm at work?"

"I can't come with you?"

"Well, no."

"Why not?"

"Every time you go all you do is stand at the counter eyeing me, scaring business away." She laughed.

"I can't help it." Dean stood up, he took his plate and sat it in the sink, then poured himself another cup of coffee. "You want me to drop you off?"

"It depends."

"On what?" He smiled as he watched Alex bring her plate to the sink.

"Do you want to pick me up for lunch?"

Dean sat his white coffee cup down on the counter and placed his arms around her waist, pulling her body into his. "Yes."

Alex wrapped her arms around Dean's neck and lightly kissed his lips. "I'm not talking about getting food." She smirked.

Dean looked into Alex's bright blue eyes and smiled. He knew what she was talking about and was loving the idea. "That sounds like a great mid-day snack to do." He leaned down, lightly kissing Alex's lips, he noticed a mark on her neck and took a closer look. "Wow, sorry. I didn't mean to do that." He lightly ran his fingers over the mark.

"Yeah, that's from last night, you didn't draw blood but you bit me good enough to leave that, it felt great. Now I need to go get my shoes and I'm ready."

"Okay." Dean smiled as he kissed her once more. "Is it lunch time?"

Alex laughed as she walked out of the room.

Dean sat in the car, smiling at Alex as they sat in front of the bakery. He leaned over, kissing her lips.

"Okay, be good." She smiled. "I'll call you when you can come get me."

"I'll be waiting."

"I'm sure you will be." Alex smiled as she closed the car door.

"Hey, I was starting to think you weren't coming in today!" Debbie said as she watched Alex walk into the store.

"Dean was trying his hardest to get me to stay home with him today."

"I think he's still working on it." Debbie pointed to the doors.

Alex turned to the doors and smiled as she watched Dean walk into the bakery. His jeans clung tightly to his thighs as he walked. She bit her bottom lip as she leaned against the counter. "What would you like?"

Dean smiled. "Well, you to come home with me."

"Not happening." Alex smiled as she leaned across the counter, kissing Dean. "How about a cup of coffee?"

"I guess." Dean sighed as he looked at Alex.

Alex sat the cup on the counter in front of him, smiling.

"You're not in a hurry to leave, are you Dean?" Debbie peeked out from the back room.

"No, why?"

"We have some boxes that neither of us can move." Debbie smiled.

"Sure." Dean walked into the back room and looked at the stack of boxes. "Where do you want them?"

"They go in the storage room." Debbie pointed to the room with an open door.

Alex stood, watching Dean. She looked at Debbie and winked at her. Debbie knew to leave the room. She went up front to cover the counter. Alex followed Dean into the room.

Dean sat two boxes down on the floor and turned to see Alex standing, looking at him. "What?"

Alex smirked as she kicked the door closed. "Isn't this why you want me to stay home?" She asked as she walked up to him. Placing her arms around his neck and began kissing him.

"Yes." Dean smiled and softly placed his arms around Alex's waist, then gently slid his hands to her ass. "So we're going home?"

"Who said we had to go home?" She asked as she took her shirt off, tossing it on top of the boxes Dean had just brought into the small room.

Dean's smile grew wider as his eyes looked over Alex's breasts that were covered in a black bra. "Baby, please." He softly squeezed Dean's ass.

"Well, why wouldn't I want you to continue?" She smirked as she moved her fingers to the button on her jeans and unsnapped them, letting them fall to the floor.

"I'm ready." Dean smirked as he backed Alex against the door of the room, softly kissing her neck.

"Um, you're missing something." Alex pointed out. Even though they were married Alex didn't want to take any chance of having children this early on in their marriage. She knew neither of them was ready.

Dean sighed as he pulled his wallet from his back pocket, as he did he felt Alex's hand massaging him through his jeans. "Baby, you have to stop."

"Why?" Alex asked.

"I don't have one. We used it, remember."

Alex sighed as she pulled her jeans up. "Really?"

"Yeah. Sorry." Dean softly kissed Alex.

"Well, at least you're be nice and ready for lunch." She smirked

"Oh I am." Dean smiled at Alex as he handed her the shirt she had taken off.

"I guess you better get back to moving boxes."

"Yeah." Dean sighed.

Alex opened the door and left Dean to finish moving the boxes.

"Wow, that was really a quickie." Debbie smirked.

"Didn't happen." Alex laughed.

"He turn you down?"

"No. He only had one condom in his wallet and well, we used that one the other day."

"You two just need to carry a case of them in the car." Debbie laughed.

Alex looked at Debbie. "You make a good point." She smiled.

"You two need anything else done while I'm here?" Dean smiled at Alex.

"No." Debbie told Dean.

Alex picked his coffee up from where it sat and handed it to him. "You're going to come get me when I call you, right?" She smirked.

"I will be here." Dean smiled. "I'm going to the store then I'll find something to do until you call." He softly kissed Alex's lips.

"Okay." Alex smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too. I'll see you two later." Dean smiled at Alex as he walked out of the store.

Debbie stood at the counter, looking at Alex. "I've seen a lot of people who have been married for a year and they're not stuck together like you two are."

"They don't keep it exciting." Alex smiled as she watched out of the large store front windows as Dean pulled away from the store in his black Impala.

"I'm sure your exciting is totally different from what most people think exciting is." Debbie laughed.

"Can't help it." Alex laughed. "So you're going to tell me, twice a day isn't normal either?"

Debbie's mouth fell open. "Did I hear you right? Twice a day?"

"Yes." Alex laughed. "Sometimes more it just depends."

"You guys need rehab or something." Debbie laughed.

Since Alex had opened the bakery Debbie had always been there. She felt like she could talk to her about anything and most of the time she did.

"You can take your lunch now." Debbie said as she walked back behind the counter, watching Alex as she put the last two cookies in a box for a customer. "Take the rest of the day and tomorrow, spend it with Dean. I know he just got home."

Alex looked at Debbie. "No, I can't do that Deb."

"Yes you can." Debbie smiled. "I can try out the new girl for a couple days."

"Well if you're sure." Alex smiled.

"I'm sure. Call lover boy and tell him you have a long lunch."

Alex walked into the back of the shop and called Dean.

"Lunch?" Dean asked as he answered the phone.

"No, sorry." Alex told Dean.

"Really? I was a good boy too, went to the store and everything."

"You might have to go back."

"Why Ally?"

"To get a couple more boxes. Debbie told me to take the rest of the day off and tomorrow."

"Hell, I'm on my way."

Dean smiled at Alex as he walked into the bakery. "Ready?"

"Yep." Alex walked up to Dean, giving him a kiss. "I'll see you soon."

"Have fun guys." Debbie laughed.

Dean leaned across the front seat, kissing Alex. "So let's go home."

"Do you want a nice home made meal for lunch?"

"I think I can skip eating."

"Why?" Alex asked as she slipped her hand to Dean's thigh.

"That is why." Dean smiled.

Alex kicked her shoes off as she stepped inside the front door.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked Alex as he watched her walk upstairs.

"Well I'm off work for the rest of the day, so I'm going to change into something comfortable." She smirked.

"I will be waiting." Dean said as he sat down on the couch, he clicked the TV on. As far as he seen it they could just sit and watch TV for the night, he was just happy to be home and away from Sam for a little while.

Dean and Sam's relationship was going through a small rough patch just as any relationship does. Dean was just upset that Sam wasn't hanging out at the house as much as he used to because his woman didn't want to hang out there.

"I'm comfy now, for a nice lazy afternoon with you." Alex smiled as she sat down on the couch next to Dean, wearing a spaghetti strap leopard printed silk nightgown. The fabric stopped two inches above her knees.

"I'm not." Dean smiled as he looked over Alex's body.

Alex took the remote from Dean's hands and clicked the TV off. She tossed it onto the wooden coffee table that sat in front of the couch with a smile. Lightly she rubbed her hand over Dean's thigh. "You want me to help you get comfortable?" She asked as she let her hands find the snap on his jeans.

"Yes, please." Dean smiled as he watched her as she unzipped his jeans. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes as he felt her lips on his hard member. Her lips slowly slid up and down, placing light kisses. She then began to run her tongue down up his thick shaft.

"Hey, Dean." Sam stood in the doorway of the living room, frozen in his steps as he seen his sister-in-law attached to his brothers crotch. He wasn't sure what to do, he just knew he didn't want to watch it. Taking his hand he covered his eyes.

"Whoa man!" Dean screamed as he pulled the blanket from the back of the couch, covering both Alex and his crotch up. "Dude, don't you knock!?"

"Alex told me not to." Sam's eyes were still covered by his hand.

Alex sipped her head from under the blanket. "Hi Sammy."

Sam peeked through his fingers, then removed his hand from his eyes. "Yeah, hi."

"What do you want?" Dean sighed as he leaned his head back again, looking at the white ceiling above him.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to do something, but I can see you're busy." Sam still wasn't sure what he should do.

Alex turned to Dean. "Go do something with your brother." She smiled. She knew how much they enjoy doing things together and she also knew lately they've been having a rough patch. "I'll be here tomorrow."

"Yeah, shouldn't you be at the bakery?" Sam asked Alex.

"Debbie told me to take the rest of the day off when I was leaving for lunch and she told me not to come in tomorrow."

"Well then I'll just come back some other day." Sam said.

"It's okay Sammy." Alex smiled. "Do you and Violet want to do something?"

"I'll have to give her a call, but I can find out. I'll go out on the porch and call her." Sam said as he dug his phone from his pocket.

"Okay." Alex smiled. As she watched Sam walk out of the room she slowly slid her hand under the blanket that covered Dean's crotch. "How about a shower?" Alex smirked.

"Sounds great." Dean lifted his head up and smiled at Alex as he felt her hand softly resting on his still hard member.

"She said it sounds like a nice idea." Sam said as he stood in the doorway of the living room.

"Well, we're going to my favorite spot." Dean said as he looked at Sam.

"Okay. I'll call you guys when we're leaving her house." Sam said as he began walking toward the door.

"Okay Sammy." Alex said.

Dean leaned over, kissing Alex's lips as he heard the front door shut. "Shower?"

Alex kissed Dean back. "I'll meet you up there."

"Come on. Just one time." Dean begged as he backed Alex against the glass shower door, warm water beating down on both of their bodies. He softly bit her neck.

"No Dean, I don't want to take a chance." Alex pushed Dean from her body. "We're not ready for kids."

"I promise you won't get pregnant and I promise you'll love it." Dean softly slid his fingers between her legs, knowing she wouldn't be able to resist once he started to touch her tender parts. He could feel her body quiver under his touch.

"Mm…" Alex moaned as she felt his thick fingers between her legs.

"See, I told you that you'd like it." Dean whispered in Alex's ear as he slowly slid replaced his fingers with his member into her. He held her arms above her head, holding them against the shower door. As he made motions in and out of her body he let his lips find hers.

Alex stood in front of her closet looking at the rack of clothing in front of her. It never really took her long to find something to wear, it was just the fact that she wanted to stay home with Dean. She knew though it would be better for all of them to go out since Sam had wanted to do something with Dean.

"What's taking you so long?" Dean asked as he stood in the doorway of the bedroom, seeing Alex standing in her red silk robe. His smile grew across his face.

Alex looked at Dean as he stood in a pair of jeans that tightly hugged his thighs and a t-shirt that hung from his body. "What should I wear?"

Dean smirked. "Nothing."

"You're no help." Alex said as she pulled a pair of jeans and a t-shirt from her closet. She laid the jeans and t-shirt on the bed as she grabbed a pair of panties and a bra from her dresser. She looked at Dean and smiled as she dropped the robe from her body.

As Dean stood, watching Alex get dressed, his smile never left his face. He enjoyed just watching her get dressed.

"Let's go." Alex told Dean as she stood in front of him, holding her purse on her shoulder.

Dean looked down at Alex's body, smiling at her as she wore a pair of tight blue jeans and a green t-shirt that looked like it was a size too small. "Well Sam and whatever her name are already waiting."

"Maybe you shouldn't have taken so long in the shower." Alex smirked as she gave Dean a kiss.

"You enjoyed it." Dean smiled.

Alex looked at Dean as she sat down beside her at the small wooden table. Slowly she slid her hand to his thigh. This bar was small and friendly. Dean loved going there even with just Alex. It was a place where he could just relax.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled across the room as Sam stood at the bar. "Get another and a coke."

Sam shook his head as he turned back to the bar.

"You can tell who picked the place." Violet looked at Alex and laughed.

"Yeah, he picked the place." Alex laughed as he looked at Dean.

"Come on." Dean said as he stood up from the table.

"What?" Alex asked as she watched Dean.

"We're going to play some pool." Dean said as he took the glass bottle from Sam's hand. "You and I against them two."

"We'll lose." Alex laughed as she grabbed her glass of coke from the table. "You know you get side tracked when I'm trying to play pool."

"Well Sammy has his woman to side track him so it's even." Dean smiled at Sam.

"You hope." Sam laughed.

Alex sat her glass down on the small table near the pool table and watched Sam as he set the table up. "Who's going to break?"

"I will." Dean said as he walled toward the pool sticks and picked one.

Alex wasn't really a pool player, she didn't learn how to play until Dean taught her one night. They were at the bar alone and Dean wanted to play, so she had him teach her. It wasn't her favorite thing to do, but she enjoyed doing it with Dean.

"So you're going to bed?" Dean asked as he walked into the bedroom, seeing Alex standing in the leopard spotted nightgown.

"Nope." Alex smiled. "I just thought you'd enjoy taking this off."

"Well, you're right." Dean smiled as he walked closer to Alex., kissing her lips.

Alex smiled as she forced his shirt from his body. "You're going to love this." Alex smirked as she let her fingers find the button on his jeans.

"Oh, I know I am." Dean smiled. "You're the one who couldn't keep their hands to themselves tonight."

"Yeah, but I thought you could use the extra help." Alex smirked as she backed toward the bed.

"Well I do now." Dean said as he let his jeans fall to the floor.

"I'm waiting." Alex smiled as she sat on the foot of the bed, slowly slipping the nightgown from her body.

"Where's your panties?" Dean smirked as he leaned down, softly kissing her lips as she moved back on the bed.

"I was sure I didn't need them." Alex placed her hands on Dean's back and pulled his body into hers.

"You don't." Dean softly spoke as he massaged her breasts with his fingertips.

Alex laid, covered by a blanket, watching Dean as he walked out of the bathroom and got back into bed with her.

"I love you." Dean said as he kissed Alex's lip.

"I love you too." Alex smiled as she moved closer to Dean's body. "This is what I miss when you're gone."

"I know." Dean wrapped his arms around her small frame. "I miss this too. What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"I don't know." Alex laid her head on Dean's chest. "How about we figure it out over breakfast?"

"Sounds great to me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Trail Of Honey: Covered With Scabs**  
**Main Character: Dean**  
**Rating: NC-17**  
**Categories: Romance**

* * *

**Trail Of Honey: Covered With Scabs**  
**Chapter 02**

Dean turned onto his left side, slowly he opened his eyes to see his wife looking back at him. He smiled at her as he draped his arm over her nude body. "I thought you were going to make breakfast."

"I was busy," Alex said as she softly kissed Dean's lips. "I was loving watching you sleep."

"So I'm going to get no breakfast?" Dean gave Alex a sad look.

Alex giggled at Dean. "You're telling me, you want me to get up out of bed and make you breakfast?"

"Yes please." Dean smiled as he gave Alex a kiss.

Alex wrapped her arms around Dean's neck and continued kissing him.

"This isn't breakfast." Dean smirked.

"Then I'll get up and go make you something." Alex smirked at Dean as she reached to the floor, picking up her leopard print nightgown and slipped it on. She got up from the bed and picked a pair of panties from his dresser, slipping them on. "I thought sex for breakfast sounded great to me."

Dean looked at Alex and smiled. "Why didn't you say that, come back to bed."

"Too late." Alex went into the bathroom, walking out with her red silk robe covering her body. "I'm going to go make you breakfast." She smiled as she left the room.

Alex did enjoy cooking for Dean, cooking had always been her escape from things she kept to herself. It made her feel great that she was doing it for her husband, of course, but there were things that still bothered her years after they happened. Things she hadn't told Dean yet.

"Now this is a sight I love." Dean said as he walked into the kitchen, watching Alex as she stood at the counter beside the stove.

"That's just because you're a pervert." Alex said as she looked at Dean, standing in shorts and a t-shirt.

"I am not." Dean smirked as he leaned on the island in the middle of the room, watching Alex. "What are you making?"

"Pancakes."

"Oh, my favorite." Dean learned on the counter more, letting his eyes work down her legs. "Need any help?"

Alex laughed. "From you, no."

Dean walked around the island and stood behind Alex, softly placing his left hand on the warm bare skin of her left leg. "You like when I help." Dean whispered in her ear as he lightly bit her neck.

"You're never any help in the kitchen." Alex said as she stopped stirring the bowl in front of her. "You should sit down or you're going to get burned."

"Guys, you're in the kitchen." Sam said as he walked into the kitchen, seeing Dean pressing his body into Alex's.

Dean backed away from Alex and turned to Sam. "Just because it's the kitchen doesn't mean you can't play around."

"You're sick." Sam said as he laid a book with a blue cover down on the kitchen table. "Alex, here's that book."

"Thanks Sam, I can't wait to look through it." She began cooking the pancakes. "Are you going to stay and eat?"

"No, I have a few things I need to do." Sam said.

"Okay, just thought I'd ask." Alex smiled.

"I just wanted to stop by and give you that book." Sam said as he started walking toward the front door.

"That's not what I'm going to give her today." Dean smiled at his brother.

"Gross." Sam said as he walked out of the front door.

"Dean, can you at least stop thinking about that and get a couple plates down?"

"Sure." Dean said.

Alex gave Dean a kiss as she placed her plate in the sink. "I'm going to go get dressed and I'll come help you." She smirked as she watched Dean washing the dishes they had just used.

"Do you need help?" Dean asked Alex with a smirk.

"No, I think I can handle it." She smirked as she walked out of the room.

By the time Alex came back into the kitchen Dean had finished the dishes.

"Took you long enough." Dean smiled as he watched her walk into the room, wearing a pair of jean shorts and a blue tank top. "But it was well worth the wait."

Alex smiled at Dean as she walked past him, grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and leaving the room.

During the day Alex loved sitting on the porch, even if she was alone. It was a place she could escape her thoughts and sometimes even escape Dean's sexual desire. Though she knew today there was no escaping that.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked Dean as she watched him walk off the porch, holding his car keys in his hands.

"I have to get something from the car."

As Dean walked back onto the porch, Alex smiled seeing he had put a pair of jeans and a t-shirt on. "What did you have to get?" Alex asked as he sat down next to her on the bench.

"Nothing." Dean smirked as he leaned over kissing Alex's lips.

Alex pushed him from her body. "What did you have to get?"

Dean sighed as he handed Alex a picture. "I took it with me when I was helping Sam and I just wanted to make sure I put it back in the house."

Looking at the picture, Alex smiled. "Out of all the pictures you could take, you take this one." The picture she held in her hands showed herself sitting in the passengers seat of Dean's precious black Impala. "This is from one of our road trips." She had her feet resting on the dashboard.

"Yep." Dean smiled as he took the picture from her hands.

"So you didn't take that picture to have a good night with, huh?" Alex laughed.

"Hey, I was saving that for when I came home to you." Dean slipped the picture in his back pocket, then leaned over, kissing Alex's lips deeply.

Alex smiled. "I'm glad you waited."

"Me too." Dean smiled. "How about we go back to bed?"

Alex kissed Dean. "Who said we have to go to the bedroom?" She smirked.

"Now you're talking." Dean stood up from his seat.

Alex smiled as she stood up from her seat, placing her arms around his neck and softly kissing his lips. "And there's your brother." Alex sighed as she removed her arms from his neck, seeing Sam's car pull up to the house. "I will be inside waiting on you." She smirked.

"I will tell him to leave."

Alex wasn't surprised by Sam showing up again. She went into the bedroom and dug through the box which sat in the bottle of her closet. In this box she kept all of the little outfits she'd dress up in for Dean. She found the small plaid skirt and white shirt.

"Wow," Dean said as he walked into the bedroom, finding Alex sitting on the foot of the bed wearing a small red plaid skirt, a white see-through button up shirt, her red beaded rosary hung around her neck. "You've been a good girl and said your prayers?"

Alex smirked as she stood up from the bed. "No. I forgot." Alex smirked as she walked toward Dean. She helped Dean strip his shirt from his body.

"Get your ass over to the bed." Dean said as he taped her bare ass with his hand.

Alex smirked as she sat back down on the foot of the bed, as she watched Dean take his boots off she took the white seen through shirt off and tossed it to the floor. She now only sat in the skirt. Her rosary laid against her skin, the beads rested against her breasts.

"Baby, you look hot." Dean said as he bent down, resting his hand against her right breast as he kissed her. "Move back on the bed."

Alex smiled as she moved her body back on the bed and laid down, Dean crawled onto the bed, straddling Alex's body. He removed the rosary from around her neck and smiled at her.

"Put your hands above your head." Dean said as he held her rosary.

"I'm liking how this is going." Alex said as she put her hands above her head, feeling Dean grab her hands she smiled. Softly he wrapped the rosary around the middle bar of the headboard of the bed. The headboard was cold black metal with five vertical bars.

"I hope you'll like it." Dean said as he leaned down, nibbling on Alex's neck. "I'm liking how it's going."

"Dean!" Sam yelled from the staircase.

"Ugh." Dean said as he gave Alex another kiss. "Stay there." He smirked.

"What?" Dean asked as he walked into the hall, shutting the bedroom door behind himself.

"Where's that book Alex borrowed from Bobby the last time you guys visited him?" Sam asked.

"I'll go ask her." Dean said as he turned back to the bedroom.

"Just have her get it, I'm kind of in a hurry."

"I can't." Dean smirked. "I'll just ask her and get it." Dean opened the bedroom door, smiling at Alex as she laid on the bed. "Where's Bobby's book?"

"In the living room, it's laying under the coffee table."

"Alright. I will be right back to you." Dean smiled as he shut the door once more. "She said it's laying under the coffee table. If you can't find it, you don't need it." He said as he went back into the bedroom, making sure to shut the door behind himself.

"Back?" Alex smirked.

"Yes." Dean said as he crawled onto the bed, as he moved up her body he kissed her stomach, when his lips were met with her breasts he softly bit her nipples. As he bit he heard a soft moan come from her lips. "That feel good?"

"Yes." Alex moaned as she felt his lips being replaced by his hands. She felt Dean begin kissing her neck.

Dean smirked to himself as he felt Alex's body began to squirm under his. "What's wrong?" His whispered in her ear, then sat up as he unsnapped the button of his jeans.

"I want that." Alex smiled.

"You'll get it, don't worry." Dean smiled as he moved from the bed. He looked in his nightstand, slipped a condom from the box that sat there. He walked to the end of the bed, in only shorts, he slid his fingers under the waistband of the small skirt Alex had covering her body. He slid it from her body and laid it on the floor. Slipping his shorts off he stood at the foot of the bed, watching Alex as she laid in front of him nude as he tore the condom wrapped open and slipped it onto his hard member.

"So, what are you going to do tomorrow while I'm at work?" Alex asked as she sat on the couch, watching Dean walk into the room.

"I'm going to sit and wait for you to come home." Dean smiled at Alex as she sat in the shorts and tank top she had on earlier.

Alex laughed as he sat down beside him. "I'm sure you could find a little hunt to do, go help some people." She leaned over, kissing his lips.

Dean looked at Alex and smiled. "I'll see what I can do. I just know I have to be home to eat dinner with you."

Alex laid back on the couch, resting her feet on Dean's lap. "And see how my day was?" She laughed.

"Well that too." Dean said as he began rubbing Alex's feet.

Dean loved being able to spend the day with Alex and just relax. He never knew what to do with himself when she had to work.

"You're lucky, you know that right?" Dean smirked at Alex.

"Why am I?"

"Not every husband would sit and rub your feet." Dean smiled.

"I'm glad you do." Alex smiled back at Dean.

"I enjoy it. Spending this time with you is great." Dean looked at Alex. "I never thought I'd have a house and a wife."

"Well you do." Alex leaned forward, kissing Dean. "And your wife loves you." She smiled.

"And I love when my wife wakes me up in the middle of the night." Dean smirked.

"Oh, you do?"

"Yes, I do." Dean stopped rubbing her feet and slid his hands up her bare legs.

"Well I can't help it, watching you sleep nude, and feeling your naked skin." Alex kissed Dean again. "Hands off." Alex smirked as she pushed Dean's hands from her bare legs.

"Why? You seemed into it." The smile on Dean's face made Alex melt.

""I'm going to fix dinner." She smiled as she stood up from the couch. "Watch some TV."

Dean sighed as he picked the slim, black remote up from the wooden coffee table.

Alex's home cooked meals was another reason Dean enjoyed being home. It made him realize what all he had missed out on during his childhood. He was sure at some point Alex and himself would have children. He couldn't wait for that to happen, but he knows Alex wasn't in a hurry for that to happen.

Even though they had been married a year, there was still some mystery to Alex. Dean knew there were things he wasn't being told, but he still loved her with all his heart.

Dean smiled to himself as he sat on the couch, smelling what was going on in the kitchen. "Smells great." He smiled at Alex as she walked past the living room and up the steps. Alex stopped, turning to Dean she gave him a smile.

As Alex walked back down the steps she stopped. "Come eat."

Dean shut the TV off and got up from the couch. "Can't wait." He smiled as he followed Alex into the kitchen. His smile grew wider as he seen a large bowl of pasta sitting on the table, a bowl of salad sat beside it. "So the big bowl is mine, right?" Dean smirked as he sat down at the table.

"You wish." Alex smiled as she sat a tall, brown glass bottle in front of Dean.

"Thanks." Dean smiled as he watched Alex sit down across from him.

"Well I think you should at least get a beer for rubbing my feet." She smiled.

"I think the same thing."

Dean sat at the kitchen table, watching Alex as she stood at the sink. He was more then enjoying the view he had. "What are you going to do when you're done?"

"I'm going to get a bath, why?"

"Just wondering, want to go for a little drive?" He smiled as Alex turned to face him.

"To the little ice cream place?" Alex smiled.

"Yes, just for you." Dean smiled as he watched Alex's face light up. He knew she never really had the chance to do the things normal children did, so she loved going to the small ice cream shop.

"Okay, can you finish washing what little bit is left? I need to go find my shoes."

"Yep, go get ready." Dean smiled.

Alex looked at Dean, smiling, as they sat on the brown wooden bench in front of the small ice cream shop. She slowly licked the chocolate ice cream from the cone. "Why didn't you get any?" Alex asked Dean.

"I didn't want any," He smiled. "I kind of thought you'd enjoy this tonight." He wrapped his right arm around her body.

"You were right." Alex smiled. "Ice cream is always a good thing before a bath."

"Yes, especially if that ice cream is being licked from you." Dean smiled.

Alex giggled at Dean. "You're bad."

"You know you love it."

"I do." Alex said as she looked up at Dean. "I love you for everything you are."

"I love you." Dean smiled.

Dean stood in the doorway of the bathroom, smiling at Alex while she sat in the bathtub. "Need anything else?" Dean asked as he laid a pile of clothes on the counter of the sink.

"Nope." Alex smiled. "You going to get in with me?"

"I'll wait and get a shower in the morning."

"You sure?" Alex sat up in the water, showing Dean the nude, wet flesh of her breasts. Dean felt his penis twitch at the sight in front of him.

"I'll just wait until you get out."

"Why?"

"I'm sure you know why." Dean smiled as he took his shirt off and carried it into the bedroom with him.

Sitting in the bathroom alone Alex slowly slid her right hand up her leg, letting her fingers find the spot between her legs. Slowly she slid down in the warm water as she kept her fingers moving between her legs.

Alex got out of the bathtub and dried off, wrapping her red silk robe around her body. She stood in the doorway of the bathroom, smiling at Dean as he sat on the foot of the bed wearing a pair of shorts. Dean looked up from the floor and smiled at Alex. He watched her body as she walked across the bedroom. As she stood in front of Dean, she leaned down, kissing Dean's lips.

Alex felt Dean's hands resting on her waist. Smiling, she straddled Dean's lap, kneeling on the bed. She softly placed her hands on the back of Dean's head as she continued kissing his lips.

"Baby," Dean smiled. "You in a hurry?"

Alex looked at Dean and smiled. "Just a little."

"Why? I'm not complaining about it, just wondering."

"Well," Alex moved her lips to Dean's ear, whispering as she spoke. "Since you left me in the bathtub alone, I started on my own." She softly tugged on his earlobe with her teeth.

"I love the sound of that." Dean smiled. "You need to get a condom."

Alex smiled at Dean as she moved her body from Dean's. She grabbed a condom from Dean's night stand, turning back to the bed she smiled at Dean as he laid on the bed. She held the condom out to Dean.

Dean smiled. "You can put it on for me."

Alex knelt on the bed, beside Dean's body. She watched Dean as he let his hand slip his erection from his shorts. Alex tore open the wrapper then slowly slid the condom onto his hard member. "How's that?" She asked as she slipped her robe from her body, as she did she watched Dean remove the shorts from his body.

"Great." Dean said as he sat up, slowly kissing Alex's lips.

Alex gave Dean a smile as she pushed him back on the bed. She gently dug her finger nails into the soft flesh of Dean's chest.

"So what are you going to do tomorrow? Have you thought about it really?" Alex asked as she softly kissed Dean's bare chest.

Dean smiled. "I vote we go see Bobby."

Alex softly laughed. "Dean, I can't."

"Come on, it'd be fun."

"No Dean, I have to work."

Dean softly kissed Alex's lips. "Then I'll clean while you're at work."

Alex laid her head on Dean's chest and smiled. "Sounds like a deal to me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Trail Of Honey: Covered With Scabs**  
**Main Character: Dean**  
**Rating: NC-17**  
**Categories: Romance**

* * *

**Trail Of Honey: Covered With Scabs**  
**Chapter 03**

Alex smiled to herself as she seen Dean standing at the foot of the bed, shoving clothes into a bag. She watched him as his jeans pulled tightly around his ass as he bent down, picking up a t-shirt he dropped. "What are you doing?" Alex asked as she sat down on the foot of the bed, next to the bag.

Dean smiled at her as he nightgown became shorter when she sat down. "I called Debbie, she said to take the rest of the week off. Then I called Bobby. We're leaving as soon as you get dressed." He leaned down, kissing Alex.

"I'm not surprised." Alex smiled as she stood up. "You weren't going to tell me until after you got breakfast out of me, huh?"

Dean smiled. "I called when you were washing dishes this morning."

Alex smirked as she shook her head. "You get everything from the bathroom?"

"Yep." Dean watched Alex take her nightgown off, standing in just a pair of blue panties. "I packed every condom we own too." he smirked at Alex.

"That's not a surprise either."

Alex put her feet on the black dashboard and smiled at Dean. "I'm ready."

Dean looked at Alex, he softly placed his hand on her thigh and smiled. "Me too."

Alex had always loved taking road trips with Dean. It always gave them time together. She also loves Bobby like her own father.

When they pulled into the driveway of the old farmhouse, Alex waved at Bobby as he stood on the porch.

"Al, it's great to see you." Bobby said as he hugged Alex.

"It's great to see you." Alex smiled at Bobby.

"Hey Bobby." Dean said as he walked onto the porch. "I'll get the bags later."

"Hi Dean." Bobby said.

"Where's the gun?" Alex asked. "You two said I could shoot next time we were out here."

"Hold off until tomorrow little lady." Bobby laughed.

"Okay." Alex smiled. "Let me guess, we'll be on the floor in the living room."

"Sorry guys." Bobby said.

"I'm going to get you to clean at least one of those rooms."

"Good luck with that." Dean laughed.

"I think I can get him to do it."

"Dean, can you go to the store and get these things." Bobby gave Dean a piece of paper and money.

"Sure, you coming?" Dean asked Alex.

Alex kissed Dean. "I'll stay and keep Bobby company."

"Okay, I'll be back." Dean gave Alex a kiss.

Alex smiled at Bobby as they sat on the porch. "Bobby, you know those things I told you about that happened in my past?"

"Yeah." Bobby looked at Alex, he knew what she was talking about.

"I've been thinking about telling Dean, but I'm scared to death."

Bobby gave Alex a smile. "You need to tell him."

"But what if he gets mad because I never told him? What if he leaves me?"

"Al, he's not going to leave you. That guy loves you with all his heart, trust me."

"I know, it's just hard to talk about."

"I think if you talk to Dean about it, you'll feel a lot better."

Alex knew Bobby was right. She also knew when she talked to Dean about what happened, it would bring them closer together.

"Here Bobby." Dean handed Bobby a white plastic bag as he walked onto the porch.

"Thanks Dean," Bobby stood up. "I'm going to start cooking."

"Wow, Bobby cooking?" Dean joked as Bobby walked into the house. Dean bent down, giving Alex a soft kiss on the lips. "What do you want to do while Bobby is cooking?"

Alex gave Dean a half smile as she sat down in the chair beside her. "We need to talk."

"About what?" Dean asked as he rested his hand on her thigh.

"Um," Alex wasn't sure where to start. "Well I've been raped." Alex though just coming out with it was the best thing to do.

Dean's mouth fell open as he heard Alex. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Alex began to cry. "It's so hard to talk about. I was scared that you'd leave me because you'd think it was all my fault."

"Ally," Dean stood up from the chair, pulling Alex to her feet and wrapping his arms around her. "It's not your fault." He placed a kiss on Alex's forehead.

"I know I should have told you sooner, but it's hard Dean."

Dean rubbed his hands over Alex's back. "It's okay, at least you told me."

"You should have known about it before this though Dean." Alex looked up at Dean.

"I'm not mad or anything, I'm glad you told me."

"I just thought you should know."

"So you want to talk about it?" Dean asked.

"Well," Alex paused for a moment. "No, not right now."

"When you want to talk about it, just let me know."

"I will." Alex gave Dean a kiss. "Thanks for understanding."

Dean rested his hands on Alex's waist. "Well you're not getting rid of me." He smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." Alex laid her head on Dean's chest with a smile. The first part was over with, which she was happy about. The hardest part was going to be talking to him about it in more detail. She didn't want to deal with that yet though. "I'll help you get the bags from the car."

"Sounds good to me." Dean smiled at Alex.

Dean followed Alex from the porch, smiling at her as she stood at the trunk of the car, looking at him.

"Why haven't you ever made me a key?"

"Because, you don't need one." Dean smirked as he slid the silver key into the keyhole on the trunk.

"Why don't I?"

"Because, it's not your car." Dean smiled as he popped the trunk open.

Alex sighed as she picked up the smallest bag from the trunk. "You're just mean."

"No I'm not." Dean gave Alex a kiss.

Alex sat the bag she held down on the couch as she sat down. She smiled as Dean sat down beside her.

"You feeling okay?" Dean asked as he wrapped his arms around Alex's small frame.

"I feel fine Dean." She smiled. "You had to find out sooner or later."

Dean kissed Alex lightly on her lips, then placed a kiss on her neck. "I'm always here for you."

"Thanks Dean."

"You two better not be trying to have sex on my couch." Bobby joked as he walked into the living room to find Dean with his arms around Alex, holding her close.

Dean removed his arms from Alex's body and smiled at Bobby. "It wouldn't be the first time."

"Come guys, come get something to eat." Bobby shook his head at Dean.

Alex stood in front of the refrigerator looking at Bobby. "Are you sure you don't want help?"

Bobby turned to Alex, smiling. "I'm sure. Go get a shower."

"Okay. I just wanted to check."

Dean turned as he heard the old wooden door slowly open. When he seen Alex step into the bathroom he smiled. "Finally going to join me?"

"I just wanted to make sure Bobby didn't need help." She stood watching Dean as he took his shirt off. "You going to get a shower with me?" She asked as she took her tank top from her body.

"More like you're going to get a shower with me." Dean smirked. "I kind of figured you'd be in here so all your bath stuff is already waiting on you." Dean smiled.

Alex smiled at Bobby as she walked into the living room, finding him sitting in a chair. "Hey."

"Hey Al, you talk to Dean?"

"Yeah." Alex sighed as she sat down on the couch. "Not in detail yet."

"Al, you just have to do that part when you're ready."

Dean smiled at Alex as he walked into the living room, seeing a stack of blankets and pillows beside her.

"Well guys, I'll leave you two alone and go up to bed." Bobby said as he stood up from the chair.

Alex stood up and gave Bobby a hug. "Good night Bobby."

"Good night Al."

"Night Bobby." Dean said as he tossed the pillows from the stack of blankets onto the couch.

"Good night Dean."

Alex stood watching Dean as he made a bed of blankets on the hard wooden floor. "Need help?"

"No." Dean smiled at Alex. He tossed two pillows onto the makeshift bed as he laid down. "Come lay down." Dean smiled.

Alex shut the light out and laid down beside Dean, pulled the last blanket from the couch, she covered her body with it.

"Today was a good day, huh?" Dean kissed Alex's lips.

"Yeah." Alex smirked. "I really don't miss sleeping on this floor."

"I don't either, but you're here and that's all that matters." Dean wrapped his arms around Alex's body and pulled her closer.

"I love you Dean."

"I love you Ally." Dean kissed Alex.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Trail Of Honey: Covered With Scabs**  
**Main Character: Dean**  
**Rating: NC-17**  
**Categories: Romance**

* * *

**Trail Of Honey: Covered With Scabs**  
**Chapter 04**

"Well, I never seen anyone dress like that when they're going to shoot a gun." Dean smiled as he walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Alex turned to face Dean as she stood in front of the sink. "What's wrong with how I'm dressed?"

Dean let his eyes look over Alex's body. She had on a pair of blue jeans that were tight across her ass and thighs. Her red t-shirt clung tightly across her breasts. "Well, how you're dressed doesn't make me want to shoot a gun."

"You're just weird." Alex smirked and gave Dean a kiss. "You ready?"

"I came in here to ask you the same thing. Bobby is already out waiting on you."

"Well, come on." She smiled as she opened the door.

"Maybe I should stay in here to be safe." Dean laughed.

"You're mean."

Alex smiled at Bobby as Dean and herself walked out to where he was standing. In front of him was a pile of bags, one hanging from a tree limb. "I'm ready." Alex smiled.

"Well talk to Dean, he has the gun." Bobby told her.

"Come here." Dean said as he stood back away from where Bobby and Alex stood. Bobby moved out of the way and Alex stood beside Dean. She watched him as he pulled his shiny silver gun from behind his back, he had it shoved in the waistband of his jeans. "Here." He handed it to her.

Alex smiled and turned to where the sand bag was hanging. She felt Dean's body press into hers as he stood behind her, moving her hands to the right position on the gun. She watched Dean's thumb move and heard a soft click.

"Safety is off." He said as he backed away from her body.

"Try to hit the middle circle on the bag Al." Bobby said as Dean walked over to stand beside him.

Alex clicked the trigger of the gun and heard a boom, she stood not moving. She wasn't sure what to do next.

Bobby and Dean looked at each other as they watched the sand run out from the bag. Dean walked up behind Alex, clicking the safety back on as Bobby walked up to the bag.

"Dean." Bobby said as stood in front of the bag, stand dumping out onto his feet.

Dean gave Alex a kiss and walked out to where Bobby stood.

Alex stood looking at Bobby and Dean as they stood talking.

"Bobby is going to put another bag up." Dean said as he walked back over to Alex.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"Just to have you shoot again." Dean smiled and gave her a kiss. "Maybe I need to get you a gun for your birthday." Dean smirked.

"Why?"

"Because you look so hot shooting that thing."

Alex laughed. "Whore."

"Okay Al." Bobby said as he stood where he had been standing.

"Do the same thing you just did." Dean said as he clicked the safety off and went back to stand beside Bobby.

Alex clicked the trigger again, then felt Dean's body behind hers. She watched his finger find the safety again and click it back on. She let Dean take it out of her hands and slip it back into the waistband of his jeans.

"Come with me Ally." Dean said as he placed his hand on her shoulder and began to follow Bobby to where the sandbag was hanging.

"Okay." Alex smiled as she walked beside Dean.

"Again." Bobby said and looked at Dean. "Al, that was the first time you ever had a gun in your hands?"

"Yeah. Why?" Alex asked as she looked at Bobby.

"That's twice right through the middle."

Dean smiled at Dean and shrugged his shoulders. "She's a good shot."

"A damn good shot. You and your brother aren't even that good." Bobby told Dean.

Alex giggled and looked at Dean. "Sorry."

"Yeah." Dean smiled at Alex. "Bobby, we're going to go to the lake for a little bit."

"Go on you two." Bobby smiled.

Alex smiled at Dean as they sat in the car at the lake. "I love this place."

"Me too." Dean smiled at Alex as he leaned across the seat, giving her a kiss. "Come on, let's go for a walk."

As they walked around the small lake, holding hands, Alex looked at Dean. "Do you want me to talk about those times?"

Dean stopped in his footsteps, knowing what she was talking about. "You don't have to Ally."

"Do you want to know about it though?"

"Yes I do Ally, but this was going to be a little vacation for us." He smiled at Alex.

Alex looked up at Dean and smiled. "I know. How about we talk about it when we get home and just have fun while we're here?"

"Sounds like a deal to me." Dean smiled at Alex.

Every time Dean had visited Bobby he always ended up at the small lake at some point during the visit, even if he was by himself. It was a great spot to think, or just do other things if Alex was with him.

"Ally, are we going to come back later?" Dean asked Alex as hopped up on the hood of his car, looking out at the lake.

Alex smirked as she joined him on the hood of the car. "Maybe." She rested her hand on his thigh.

"My thought is, the backseat is better then the hard floor." He smiled at Alex.

Alex looked at Dean. "Well," She kissed Dean. "You do have a point there."

"Oh, I know I do." He continued kissing her. "I wish we could get in the backseat now."

"I do too, but we can't." She firmly squeezed Dean's thigh with a smile on her face.

"Baby, you're not helping." Dean smiled.

"Sorry." Alex smirked. "What is Bobby doing here." She asked Dean as she watched his car pull up beside where they were parked.

"I don't know, I better go find out what's going on." Dean said as he gave Alex one last kiss then jumped down from the car, he walked over to Bobby's car and talked to him.

Alex watched Dean as he leaned on the car, talking to Bobby. She smiled to herself, then turned back to watching the water of the lake. It was a popular lake for families to go to. She enjoyed watching the families together on the water and on the shores. Once the sun went down though, Dean made it a not so family friendly place to be. He always parked the car in the same spot, but every time they were there at night it was never the same.

"He was called for a hunt." Dean said as he sat on the hood of the car with Alex again. "I asked him if he needed any help and he said that he had already called Sam. He said he thought giving us some time alone in the house would be a good idea."

Alex smiled at Dean. "Sounds like a good idea for me." She leaned over, kissing Dean. "Want to go pick a pizza up and go back to the house?"

"Oh," Dean smirked. "I love the way you think."

"I'm glad." Alex smiled as she jumped down from the hood of the car.

Dean smiled at Alex as he finished eating his piece of pizza. The pizza box sat on the kitchen table, where Dean stood watching Alex in the living room. He stepped into the living room. "Just throw the blankets on the floor." He walked up to Alex, kissing her. "Trust me, we don't need them." He took his shirt off.

"Oh, we don't?" Alex smiled as she looked Dean's nude flesh over, seeing old scares and new ones. She softly placed her hand on the raised burn on his shoulder. Looking into his eyes, she smiled.

Dean leaned down, kissing her lips with a smile. "How about your shirt coming off?" Dean smirked as he helped her remove her shirt from her body. "Hmm, I love my view." He smiled as he looked at Alex's breasts covered by a red lace bra. His smile grew wider as he watched Alex, unsnap her jeans and slip them from her body, showing him the matching red lace panties. "Wow." He said then began kissing her neck, as he did he let his hands find her ass.

"I'll help you take your jeans off." Alex said as she unsnapped his jeans.

"Good." Dean said as he backed her toward the couch, then softly laid her back onto the couch. "Hold that thought." Dean said as he slipped his jeans from his body, then found his wallet, pulling the condom from it with a smile.

Alex locked eyes with Dean as she sat up, unsnapping her bra then throwing it to him with a smirk on her face. "You can have that." She smirked as she grabbed her breasts and gently squeezed, as she did she let out a small squeal. "Are you going to help, or am I on my own?" She asked as she laid back on the couch, leaving her right hand on her breast, she let her left hand slowly slide down her nude body until it was met by the fabric of her panties. Slowly she slipped her panties from her body, letting them fall to the floor beside the couch. She closed her eyes as she slid her fingers between her legs.

Dean softly removed Alex's hand from between her legs. Slowly he slid his thick first and middle fingers into her. He smiled as he heard a soft moan come from Alex's lips. Dean slowly removed his fingers from her body.

Alex opened her eyes as she heard the ripping of a wrapped, she looked down at Dean with a smile. She could felt her excitement build in her body as she watched Dean with his hard member in his hand, slowly sliding the condom on.

"Well, I better go put the rest of the pizza away." Alex smiled as she softly kissed Dean's lips. She stood up from the blanket they had wrapped around their bodies as they laid on the couch together.

Dean smiled as he watched Alex standing in front of him, nude. "You might want to put some clothes on first."

Alex picked her panties up from the floor and smiled at Dean. "I'm getting there." She opened the bag that sat on the floor beside the couch.

"What about me?" Dean asked as he watched Alex slip a pair of black cotton shorts on and a black tank top.

"Here." She said as she tossed a pair of shorts at Dean, followed by a t-shirt. "better?"

"Yes, now come here." Dean smirked.

Alex walked over to the couch, where Dean still laid under the olive green blanket. "What?"

Dean sat up, leaning over to her he placed his hand on the back of her neck, pulled her face closer to his. Softly he kissed her lips. "Thank you."

"And thank you." Alex smirked as she went into the kitchen.

Dean slipped his shorts on, then put his shirt on. As he walked into the kitchen he noticed the pizza was put away and Alex wasn't in the room. He knew where she was without even checking any other room.

"What are you doing?" Dean smirked at Alex as he leaned against the doorframe of the small study.

Alex looked up from the book that sat in front of her as she sat in the chair behind the old wooden desk. "Nothing." Alex smiled as she closed the book.

"You know Bobby is touchy about his books." Dean said as he watched Alex get up from the chair and walk over to him.

"He's not like that with me." Alex smiled, then wrapped her arms around Dean's body. "I'm glad he's not." She softly rested her head on Dean's chest.

Dean smiled as he wrapped his arms around her small body. "How about I go put the blankets on the floor and we call it a night?"

Alex looked up at Dean and smiled. "Okay. Do you need help?"

"No." Dean said and kissed Alex.

Dean smiled at Alex as she laid down beside him, moving her body as close to his as she could get. He wrapped his arms around her body and placed a kiss on the top of her head as she snuggled her face into his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Trail Of Honey: Covered With Scabs**  
**Main Character: Dean**  
**Rating: NC-17**  
**Categories: Romance**

* * *

**Trail Of Honey: Covered With Scabs**  
**Chapter 05**

Dean stood in the doorway of the living room, smiling as Alex laid on the floor with the blanket wrapped around her body still asleep. He went down the hall to find Bobby sitting behind the desk in the study. "Late night Bobby?" Dean asked as he sat on a stack of books.

"A little. How about you two?" Bobby asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"Not really." Dean smirked. "She just told me she has been raped." Dean looked at Bobby.

"How did you take it?"

"I couldn't believe it of course." Dean sighed. "I can't imagine someone taking advantage of Ally like that."

"Well Dean, it happened and you have to be there with an ear open when she wants to talk about it. Talking to you about it is going to help her more then talking to me or Sam about it."

"I know." Dean knew what Bobby was saying was the truth. It was just hard for him to think about someone doing something like that to her. She was a sweet girl. "I swear to god, if I find out who did that to her I'm going to hunt them down and kill them myself."

"Dean you can't be like that." Bobby told him. "I know you want to protect her and get revenge for that, but you can't. She's still tore up about it. This is something you have to be sensitive about."

"So when she wants to talk, just let her talk?"

"Yes Dean." Bobby looked to the doorway of the study and smiled. "Good morning Al."

Alex stood, rubbing her eyes with his hands. "Good morning."

Dean turned, smiling at Alex. "You sleep good?"

Alex walked over to Dean and gave him a kiss. "Yes." she smiled at Dean. "I'm going to go find me some clothes and get a shower."

"Go on, I already got one." Dean gave Alex a smile.

"Go on Al, I'll keep him busy so you can relax."

"Thanks Bobby." Alex laughed.

Alex dug clothes from the bag in the living room and carried them into the bathroom. She laid them on the counter of the sink and started the shower water. Bobby was right, she needed to take a shower and try to relax. Lately she had been so worried about talking to Dean about the past.

"How long have you known?" Dean looked at Bobby.

"You can't breath a word of this to Al, it would break her heart." Bobby told Dean.

"I won't Bobby."

"I've known for about two years. It was all over with until recently. I don't know what's bothering her but something brought it back out."

"I hope it's nothing I did." Dean said.

"Dean I'm sure it isn't." Bobby looked at Dean. "How about you take her out for the day?"

Dean smiled. "Are you sure? We did come to hang out with you."

"Yeah I'm sure."

"I'll go get her." Dean smiled as he left the room.

Dean cracked the bathroom door, peeking in to see Alex standing in the shower. He stepped inside and shut the door behind him. He leaned against the closed door as he watched Alex. She smiled as she turned the water off and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her body.

"What do you want?" Alex asked as she dried her body off.

"I just wanted to see how much longer you'd be." Dean gave Alex a kiss. "We're going to go out for the day." He smiled.

"We're here to be with Bobby." Alex told Dean as she slipped into a pair of panties.

"Bobby said it's okay."

"Oh, well where are we going?"

"Wherever you want." Dean smiled.

Alex wrapped her arms around Dean's neck as she stood in her bra and panties. "How about, we go to that little spot?" She softly kissed Dean's lips.

"Well, now you're talking." Dean smirked. "You don't want to go shopping?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I guess we could go to that little shop, the one with the great clothes." She smiled.

"Well, you might want to get some clothes on." Dean smirked.

Alex kissed Dean. "I don't want to."

"Believe me, I don't want you to either." Dean removed his hands from her body so she could get dressed.

Dean sighed as he followed Alex into the store. The one thing he hated the most was clothes shopping. He knew it'd make Alex feel a little better though after everything that's been going on.

"Look at this." Alex said as she held up two pieces to a blue and white bikini.

"That would look great on you." Dean smiled.

Alex handed Dean the two pieces with a smirk.

"I guess I'll hold stuff for you." Dean smirked.

"Thank you." She kissed Dean.

Dean smiled at Alex as he opened the trunk of the car, putting the bags from the store in it.

"I'm ready for the other spot." Alex said as she leaned over the front seat, kissing Dean.

Dean smiled at Alex. "Sounds great to me Ally."

A smile broke across Dean's face as he watched Alex crawl into the backseat. "This remind you of anything?" Dean asked as he got into the backseat with Alex, as he kissed her she laid back on the black leather seat.

"Yes." Alex smirked as she removed her shirt, tossing it into the front seat. She smiled widely as Dean did the same.

"What does it remind you of?" He asked as he groped her breasts through the fabric of her bra.

Alex let out a small moan. "Our first time." She smiled at him as he sat up on the seat as he unsnapped her jeans and pulled them from her body.

"Yes."

Dean smiled at Alex as they sat on the hood of the car, watching out over an empty field. "This is a great way to spend our afternoon."

Alex looked at Dean and smiled as she gave him a kiss. "It is."

Dean slipped his arms around her body. "So we better get back to Bobby's so we can change."

"Why?" She looked up at Dean.

"Well I was planning on taking you out for a little date night while we were here anyways."

"But we don't have any clothes for a date night."

Dean smiled. "Yes we do. They're laying in the trunk."

Alex kissed Dean. "Come on, let's go."

Dean walked into the study, looking at Bobby.

Bobby gave Dean a laugh. "Boy, where are you going?" He asked as Dean stood in a black suit.

"Laugh it up old man." He said as he sat down on a stack of books. "I was going to take her out for a date night anyways, I just thought doing it tonight would be a great idea."

"It is a great idea." Bobby said as he looked up from his desk to see Alex standing in the doorway wearing a black and red tight dress. "You look great Al."

Alex smiled at Bobby. "Thanks. Dean packed." She laughed as she looked down at her black heels. "I usually wear my red shoes with this dress."

Dean stood up from where he was sitting. "Hey, I tried."

Alex smiled at Dean as she kissed him. "You did great."

"Well Bobby, don't wait up." Dean smiled at Bobby.

"Go on and have some fun." Bobby smiled at them.

Alex knelt on the seat beside Dean as he sat in the drivers seat. "So what are you doing Mr. FBI?" She firmly squeezed Dean's thigh.

"You're bad." Dean smiled as he kissed Alex.

"Sorry." Alex said as she moved back on the seat. She smiled at Dean as she slipped the straps of her dress from her body. Slowly she slid the dress down, revealing her nude breasts to Dean with a smirk. "Do you like them?" She looked up at Dean with a smile on her face.

Dean rested his hands on her nude breasts as he kissed her. "Get in the backseat." Dean said as he slipped his jacket from his body.

Alex giggled as she crawled into the backseat and felt Dean's hand hit her ass.

"What the hell happened to you?" Bobby asked as he sat at the kitchen table, watching Dean walk into the room. His shirt was untucked, half buttoned, he held his tie in his hand with his jacket. "Never mind. I don't want to know."

"We had a good time." Dean smiled at Bobby as he pulled a beer from the refrigerator.

"I'm just glad Al enjoyed herself."

"She did, trust me." Dean smiled to himself as he walked out of the room. He tossed his jacket and tie onto the couch and sat his fresh beer on the small stand beside the couch. He smiled to himself as he picked the small bag up from the floor and carried it with him into the bathroom.

As Dean opened the door of the bathroom he heard the shower already running. He smiled as he shut the door behind himself and sat the bag he had down on the counter. Slipping his shoes off, he looked into the shower to see Alex, sitting under the water with her knees held close to her chest, crying. Dean leaned into the shower, moving the wet hair from Alex's face, he looked to see nothing but pain in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

Alex looked at Dean. "I'm cracking up. I can't do it anymore."

Dean turned the water off and grabbed a towel. "Come on, stand up."

Alex stood up and let Dean wrap the towel around her.

"What is wrong baby?"

"Dean, everywhere I look all I can see are them."

"Them, who?"

"Those people that did those things to me. I can't sleep because of it, I can't do anything." She began crying again as she laid her head on Dean's wet shoulder.

"Listen, they're not going to get to you again." Dean wrapped his strong arms tighter around Alex's body. "I'm going to protect you from those kind of people. And I promise you I would never do anything like that to you."

"I know Dean, it was my fault though."

"Hey, stop it." Dean pulled away from Alex and looked at her. "Nothing was your fault. You're a sweet girl, those people were fucked up." He placed a kiss on Alex's forehead. "I don't understand how anyone would hurt you like that. You don't have to worry about it anymore. How about you get your pjs on and I'll get the blankets on the floor."

Alex gave Dean a half smile. "Okay."

"I love you Ally."

"I love you too."

Dean handed Alex the bag as he began to unbutton his wet white shirt. He was trying to do what Bobby told him to do, he was just trying to be there for Alex. This was the first time he had ever encountered anything like this, he didn't know what to do or say. It hurt him to see Alex this way. He always wanted to see a smile on her face, not tear stained cheeks.

"Sorry for ruining your night." Alex said as she laid with a blanket covering her body.

Dean laid down beside her and smiled at her as he softly brushed her hair away from her face. "You didn't ruin anything." He softly kissed her lips. "I know what happened is hard for you, I'm here when you want to talk about it Ally. I love you and if something is bothering you, tell me."

"It's just hard to talk about. I just wish I could forget it all and just live a normal life."

"You just need to talk about it Ally." Dean wrapped his arms around Alex's body and pulled her closer to him. "I'm here whenever you want to talk."

Alex smiled to herself as she laid her head on Dean's chest. "I'm here if you ever have anything to talk about."

"I do have something I want to talk about."

Alex sat up and looked at Dean as he laid on his back, looking at her. "What?"

"Well," Dean rested his hands between his head with a smirk on his face. "There's this lady, super hot. Great face, beautiful blue eyes, a nice little ass, and the greatest pair of breasts ever. She owns this bakery. I just can't get her out of my mind." Dean smiled at Alex. "I love her more then anything else in the world. You think you can let her know if you see her?"

Alex giggled at Dean, she always loved when he acted this way. He always knew what to do to get her to smile. "Oh, I let her know."

"What does she have to sat about all that?"

"She's happy for it. She said that's the same guy she can't get out of her mind. She said he's a little rough around the edges but he's a great guy. He's got great lips, an awesome ass, his thighs are perfect and his hands are great. She said he also has the most beautiful eyes."

"Really?"

"Yep." Alex said as she leaned down, kissing Dean's lips. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Ally." He smiled as he watched Alex lay back down, placing her head on his chest again. He moved his arms from behind his had and wrapped them around her body.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Trail Of Honey: Covered With Scabs**  
**Main Character: Dean**  
**Rating: NC-17**  
**Categories: Romance**

* * *

**Trail Of Honey: Covered With Scabs**  
**Chapter 06**

Dean smiled at Alex as she sat on the couch, talking on her phone. He thought she looked cute as she sat on the couch in a pair of jeans and a tank top, no make up. Dean went back into the study where Bobby was sitting.

"She's still on the phone?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah." Dean said as he sat down. "I figure her talking to Debbie might be good after last night."

"What happened?"

"She just broke down when she was in the shower." Dean looked down at the old brown wooden floors, looking at the cracks. As he looked back up at Bobby he licked his lips. "It broke my heart to see her like that."

"I thought it would. Did she talk about it any more?"

"A little, not a lot of detail though."

"In time she'll tell you details and you just have to be ready for that. You think last night was hard, just wait until she opens up more about it."

"I know."

Alex walked into the room and smiled at the men. "So, I was thinking. How about I go to the grocery store, get some stuff and make a nice big lunch?"

"Sounds great to me." Dean smiled.

"Al, you don't have to." Bobby smiled at Alex.

"I want to." Alex smiled. "So do I get a car?"

Dean stood up from where he had sat down. "How about I take you. Bobby can finish up what he's doing while we're gone."

"Okay." Alex smiled.

Alex sat in the car waiting for Dean to come out of the house. She opened the glove box and pulled the box of condoms from it. She laid one on the seat beside her then began flipping through the other papers in the glove box. Laughing, she pulled out a small metal box. As she opened it she smiled to herself. She flipped through the box of fake Ids.

"Nosey?" Dean laughed as he got in the car, seeing Alex sitting with the box on her lap.

Alex looked at Dean as she put the box back and shut the glove box. "No."

"I know you're not, I'm just kidding." He softly patted Alex's thigh, then looked on the seat beside her seeing a condom. "Really?"

"No, you need to put that in your wallet." Alex laughed.

"I will."

Dean pulled his wallet out as he stood in the parking lot and picked the condom up from the seat, sliding it inside his black leather wallet. He smiled at Alex as she walked around the car. "Yes?" He said as she stood in front of him, looking up at him.

Alex smiled and kissed Dean. "Ready to shop?"

"No." Dean looked down at Alex's body. "Uh, you know you don't have a bra on?" He swallowed hard as he looked at Alex's perky breasts covered by a thin blue cotton tank top.

Alex smirked. "You just figured that out?"

"Yeah." Dean smiled. "How about we forget this idea of making food?"

Alex laughed. "No Dean."

Dean smiled as he walked up beside Alex as she stood in front of a cooler. "What are you looking for?" He asked as he softly placed his hands on her waist and kissed her neck.

"None of your business." She smirked at Dean.

"Oh so you don't want my help, huh?"

"Nope."

Dean looked around, seeing no one near them he slowly slid his hands up Alex's body to cover her breasts. "You look a little cold." He softly bit her neck.

Alex giggled as she pushed Dean's hands from her body. "Stop."

"Well, I just want to make sure you're warm."

"Worry about that later tonight." She smirked.

Dean sighed as he stood at the check out. The last thing he wanted to be doing was standing waiting for stuff to be rung up.

"I need a penny." Alex said as she laid the money on the counter then slid her hand into Dean's left front pocket and began to dig around. "Found one." She smiled at Dean as she removed her hand from his pocket and laid the penny on the counter.

Dean glared at Alex as they put the two brown paper bags in the trunk of the car.

Alex looked at Dean and laughed. "What is your problem?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Dean said as he shut the trunk.

"Come on," Alex walked up to Dean, placing her arms around his neck with a smile. "You never complained before." She smirked.

"Well I know that when we get back to Bobby's you're going to be cooking."

"How about you help me then?"

"You don't like me helping in the kitchen."

Alex kissed Dean's lips. "I think this time it'll work out okay."

Dean sighed as he sat at the kitchen table, watching Alex. He always loved watching her cook.

Alex peeked into the study to see Dean and Bobby both sitting in there. She gave them both a smile. "I finished the dishes, I'm going to go for a little walk."

Dean stood up from where he was sitting. "Can I come?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm going to go with her." Dean told Bobby as Alex left the room.

"Go keep an eye on her." Bobby told Dean.

Dean smiled at Alex as he walked onto the porch. "Ready?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Alex smiled as she walked up to Dean, giving him a kiss.

"So what's on your mind?" Dean asked as they walked through the maze of rusted out cars.

"Nothing, just enjoying the time here." She smiled at Dean.

Dean placed his arm around her shoulder and smiled at her. "Good."

"I'm sorry for ruining last night." Alex looked at Dean.

Stopping in his footsteps Dean looked at Alex. "Hey, you didn't ruin last night at all, you have to talk about it." He gave her a kiss. "I am mad at you for what you did at the store though." Dean smiled.

Alex laughed. "I'm not sorry for that."

Dean backed Alex's body against a rusted out Buick. He softly placed his hands on her waist as he began kissing her lips. As he continued kissing her, he felt her arms wrap around his neck. "Are you going to make up for it?" He asked as he began to move his hands up her body, sliding them under the blue cotton tank top she had on.

"Do you want me to?" Alex smirked.

"Oh, yes." Dean smiled as he felt Alex's fingers working on unzipping his jeans. He watched Alex as she dropped to her knees. As he felt her mouth on his member he grabbed a fist full of her hair, pulling hard.

"Have a nice walk?" Bobby asked as he sat on the porch.

Alex looked at Dean and smiled. "It was a great walk." Alex smiled at Bobby.

"That's good to hear Al." Bobby smiled at Alex.

"Did you enjoy your lunch?" Alex asked him.

"It was great. You really didn't have to make all that food." Bobby laughed.

"Well you know how Dean works on his car to get his mind off things, I cook." Alex smirked at Dean.

Dean smiled at Alex. "Like I told you last night, if you need to talk I'm here."

"I'm good, Dean." She gave Dean a kiss. "Trust me."

"Okay." He smiled

"I'm going to get a shower since I really didn't get one last night." Alex smiled at him and gave him another kiss.

"Okay." dean smiled as he watched her walk into the house. "She seems to be going better then she was yesterday." Dean smiled at Bobby as he sat down in the chair beside him.

"That's good." Bobby looked at Dean. "How are you doing with all of this?"

Dean looked at Bobby. "I'm getting through it. It's just, it's still hard to believe."

"It is, just remember what I told you."

"I know Bobby. I'm trying."

"Well from what I've seen, you're doing great with it." Bobby smiled. "I can't believe you're married." He laughed.

Dean smiled. "Every morning I wake up and see her laying beside me, I'm glad I'm married to her."

"That's a great thing Dean."

"Dean," Alex peeked outside, her hair still damp.

Dean smiled and got up from his chair, stepping inside the house. "What do you need?" His eyes lit up at the sight of Alex in a towel.

"can you get the bag from the clothing store that's in the car?" Alex smiled at Dean as she stepped closer to him, softly kissing his lips.

"Yes, I will." Dean smirked.

When Dean brought the bag into the house he noticed Alex wasn't waiting in the living room any longer. He cracked the door of the bathroom and smiled as he seen her standing in the bathroom in nothing more then a pair of green panties. He laid the plastic bag on the counter with a smile.

"What did you want that for?" Dean asked as he leaned against the closed door. He watched her as she picked the bag up.

"I want to try this on." Alex smiled as she slipped on a short royal blue, strapless dress.

"That looks amazing." Dean smiled.

"Really?" Alex smiled at Dean.

"Yes, I'm glad you bought that." His smile grew as he watched Alex take the dress off. "Nothing else to try on?" He smirked.

"Nope." Alex smiled as she slipped her jeans back on.

"Well damn." Dean wrapped his arms around Alex's waist. "I love when you give me little personal fashion shows." He began kissing her lips.

"I know you do." Alex smiled. "Come on, stop." Alex said as she pushed his body away.

"Why?" Dean slowly placed his large rough hand on her left breast. He lightly squeezed her breast as he began nibbling on her neck. "Doesn't that feel good?"

Alex closed her eyes as she left a soft moan escape her lips.

"I knew you'd like it." Dean smiled to himself as he unsnapped her jeans. He slowly slid his hand into her jeans.

Alex looked at Dean with a smile as she forced his hands from her body. "Stop."

"Okay." Dean gave Alex a kiss on the lips. "Get your clothes on."

Dean smiled at Bobby as he walked onto the porch with a beer in his hand. "She's getting dressed."

"I was starting to wonder." Bobby laughed.

"Nothing like that." Dean smiled. "She wanted to try on a dress she bought."

Alex smiled at Dean as she walked onto the porch in her bare feet. "You two are going to sit out here in the dark?"

"Yep." Dean smiled at Alex.

"Well, I'm going to bed early tonight." She walked over to Dean and kissed his lips.

"Okay," Dean smiled. "I'm going to sit out here a little longer."

"Keep Bobby company." Alex said as she placed a kiss on Bobby's cheek. "Good night Bobby."

"Good night Al."

Alex laid on the floor in the living room on the makeshift bed. She felt an arm slowly wrap around her body. Turning onto her left side, she opened her eyes and smiled at Dean.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." Dean smiled.

"It's okay." Alex kissed Dean's lips.

"I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's okay, I'm not mad." Alex let her hand grope Dean's crotch. She kissed Dean.

"That's great to know." Dean smiled widely at Alex. "This floor just sucks though."

"Well, don't worry about me." Alex smiled as she slid down, under the blanket.

Dean felt Alex's hands remove his erection from his shorts. He grabbed Alex's hair and started to pull as he felt her lips around his penis.

"You're going to go to work again when we get home?" Dean asked as he watched Alex laid down beside himself.

"Yep." Alex smiled. "When I talked to Debbie, we were talking about how I can cut hours back and work a little form home." Alex lightly rubbed Dean's chest. "Debbie thinks it's a good idea because all I've done since we've been married is work."

"She's right Ally, you've been working non-stop and the only time we really get together is our date night and that's only once a week. I want to spend more time with you Ally." Dean smiled as he kissed Alex.

"I'll just have to find something to keep me busy when you're not home." Alex smiled.

"You just need to relax."


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Trail Of Honey: Covered With Scabs**  
**Main Character: Dean**  
**Rating: NC-17**  
**Categories: Romance**

* * *

**Trail Of Honey: Covered With Scabs**  
**Chapter 07**

Dean watched Alex as she sat down beside him. She still had the shorts and t-shirt she fell asleep wearing the night before.

"Good breakfast"? Alex asked Dean.

"Yep." Dean smiled. "Bobby is missing out."

"So." Alex smirked. "What did he have to do?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "All I know is he was called for some help and he wanted us to stay here and keep an eye on things."

"I called Debbie." Alex got up from her seat and walked over to the sink. "She told me to take however long I need."

"Oh, really?" Dean smiled at Alex as he laid his plate in the sink.

"I'm not taking a month off." Alex told Dean.

Dean leaned against the counter, with a smile on his face. "One request before you go back to work."

"What?" Alex asked as she washed the dishes that were in the sink.

"One day, the whole day, we spend in bed."

Alex glanced at Dean as she smiled. "That sounds like a good idea."

"Oh, I know." Dean softly placed his hand on her lower back as he stepped behind her. "You think you'll be okay by yourself for a few?"

"Yes, why?"

"Don't worry about it." Dean placed a kiss on Alex's cheek. "I'll be back soon."

Dean walked into the house with a bouquet of flowers. He found Alex sitting on the couch. "Surprise." Dean smiled as he handed Alex the flowers.

Alex stood up as she took the flowers from his hands, giving him a kiss. "Thank you, I'll put these in some water."

"Okay." Dean smiled as he sat down on the couch, taking his boots off.

"I had to put them in a cup of water." Alex laughed as she sat on Dean's lap, straddling his body.

"Not a surprise." Dean laughed.

Alex kissed Dean, pulling his bottom lip softly with her teeth as she pulled away.

"You're bad." Dean smirked as he rubbed his hands over Alex's bare thighs.

"Oh, I am?" She smirked.

"Yes," Dean kissed her lips. "I'm glad Bobby is gone."

"Me too." Alex smiled as she removed the t-shirt from her body.

"Ally, you're really bad." Dean smirked.

Alex smiled as she moved Dean's hands from her thighs to cover her breasts. She then began kissing Dean's lips. She smiled as she felt Dean's thick fingers softly squeeze her nipples.

Dean removed his hands from Alex's body and took his shirt off, tossing it to the floor. He smiled as he felt her softly kiss his chest, working her lips to his neck. "Ally, there is a bed upstairs."

Alex sat up, looking at Dean. "I am not going in Bobby's room."

Dean smirked. "Not his bed. There's two guest rooms up there. They're not clean but there are beds."

"Lead the way." Alex smirked as she stood up from Dean's lap.

Dean smiled as he picked Alex up, tossing her over his shoulder, lightly spanking her ass as he walked up the stairs. He kicked one a door and smiled to himself, tossing Alex onto the bed. "I guess he ran out of book room downstairs." He said as he unsnapped his jeans.

Alex sat up, looking at the floor to see stacks of books in every part of the room. "At least there's nothing on the bed." She smirked as she slipped her shorts from her body, tossing them toward Dean.

"Well, nothing on the bed other then you." He said as he crawled into the bed. He let his hands rest on the nude flesh of her breasts as he began kissing her lips softly.

Alex closed her eyes as she felt his hands groping her body, slowly she arched her back toward him.

"You like that, huh?" Dean whispered in Alex's ear.

Alex looked at Dean as she sat on the porch in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "This is weird being out here and Bobby not being here."

"It is weird but," Dean stood in front of Alex as he pulled his shiny silver gun from the waistband of his hands. "Want to go play?" He smirked.

Alex stood up from her chair. She raised an eyebrow. "Play what?"

"Just go shoot a little." He bent down, kissing Alex's lips.

"Yeah." She smiled.

"You're never going to hunt, but it'll be good for you I think." Dean smirked.

"You just like to see me with a gun." Alex smirked.

"I'm not going to deny that at all." Dean leaned down, giving Alex another kiss. "If you don't want to do that, then what else is there that you want to do?"

"Honestly?" Alex placed her arms around Dean's neck, smiling at him.

"Yes, honestly." He said as he slipped his gun back into the waistband of his jeans.

"I don't want to do anything. Isn't that the reason we came out here anyways?"

"You do have a point there." Dean smiled as he began kissing Alex's lips.

"Oh," Alex pulled away from Dean. "How about we move stuff in that one room so we can at least have a bed tonight? Bobby isn't going to be home anyways."

"Good idea."

Dean smiled as he walked into the guestroom, to find Alex bent over, stacking books. He couldn't resist, he walked up behind her and pressed his crotch into her ass. "This is nice."

Alex stood up, laughing. "Well if you help me, during that little shopping trip we took I bought something you don't know about." She turned to face Dean as she smiled. "I think it's something you'll enjoy."

"Oh, well." Dean smiled as he started moving stacks of books around the room so they could walk without bumping into them.

Alex sat down on the bed, watching him with a smile on her face.

"Oh, this is nice." Dean said as he laid back on the bed after bringing the bags up to the room.

Alex leaned over, kissing his lips. "I can make this better." She said as she stood up from the bed, digging through the plastic bag.

"Well, I'm waiting." Dean smirked as he laid on the bed waiting for Alex. As he laid waiting she heard her scream. He jumped up from the bed and found Alex frozen in her footsteps as she covered herself with her hands, looking at Sam. Dean laughed to himself as he backed Alex to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. "What Sammy?" He stood, looking at Sam.

"Um," Sam took a minute to gather his thoughts. "I thought Bobby would be here."

"He had to go help someone. What do you need?" Dean asked as he began to walk down the steps.

"Nothing really." Sam followed him.

"Oh, well he won't be home until tomorrow. I think anyways, I'm not sure." Dean sat down on the couch, after he picked Alex's tank top from the floor that was left there from earlier in the day.

"I just thought I'd stop by anyways because Violet is working all week."

"Ah, you two are fighting again, huh?"

Sam sat down in a chair and looked at his older brother. "I just want her to be home."

"Sammy, why are you still there?" Dean looked up at Alex as she walked into the room with a pair of shorts and a t-shirt on. "It's like every two weeks you're at each other."

"It's not always like that Dean." Sam blushed as he watched Alex sitting beside Dean.

"Really? Well, I missed it then." Dean said as he rested his hand on Alex's left thigh.

"What's going on?" Alex asked Sam.

"Nothing, Violet is just working all week."

Alex smiled. "Well Sammy, I think you can find something you can do without her around." She stood up from the couch. "I'm going to get a shower."

"Okay." Dean smiled as he watched her walk out of the room. "I always find things to do when she isn't home." Dean looked at Sam.

"I don't enjoy doing those things." Sam laughed.

"Oh, how can you not?" He smirked as he stood up from the couch. "You're on your own now Sammy, I think she needs help." Dean patted Sam on his shoulder as he walked past the chair.

"Okay, I'm going to head out." Sam laughed. "When Bobby gets back just tell him I stopped by."

"I will."

Dean stopped in the hall as he seen the bathroom door was open. Smiling, he went to the room they had cleaned up earlier and found Alex laying on the bed. She was laying, facing the door with her eyes closed. His smile grew wider as he quietly stood in the doorway, watching her as she slid her hand under the waistband of her shorts. She bit the pillow as a soft moan slipped from her lips. Dean enjoyed watching her doing this. He loved watching her hands explore her body. He felt himself getting hard as Alex slipped her shirt up her body, exposing her breasts as she let her left hand began to squeeze her right breast.

Alex opened her eyes and smiled as she seen Dean standing, watching her. She moved her hand from her shorts as she slipped her shirt from her body, tossing it onto the floor. Slowly she slid her shorts from her body and laid back on the bed. She locked eyes with Dean as she let her fingers go back between her legs. She softly moaned.

Smiling, Dean took his shirt off as he made his way to the bed. He slipped his jeans from his body as he got onto the bed with Alex, he lightly bit her neck. "Want my help?" He whispered in her ear as his right hand began to grope her breasts.

"Dean." Alex moaned as she looked into his eyes.

"Ally," He softly grabbed her wrist, removing her fingers from between her legs. He then slipped her panties from her body. "How about something better." Smiling, he slipped his shorts off. Dean moved his body over Alex's as he began kissing her as his hands kept groping her breasts. As his member entered Alex's body he felt Alex bite his right shoulder. He then felt her fingernails dig into his back.

"That was great." Dean said as he wrapped his arms around Alex's nude body. "I didn't even have to talk you into anything." He smirked.

Alex smiled at Dean as she lightly rubbed his shoulder. "I thought Sammy would keep you busy and I would be finished."

"I'm glad you weren't." He placed a kiss on her forehead. "I loved seeing you doing that though."

"I'll keep that in mind." She smiled at Dean as she sat up, looking out the window. "What are we going to do now, it's not even dark out." She laughed as she laid back down.

"I know, but this is a great way to spend the time." Dean smiled as he laid under the olive green blanket, watching Alex as she slipped her clothes back on.

Alex got back onto the bed with Dean and smiled at him as she laid her head on his chest. "This is a great way to spend time."

Smiling to himself, Dean wrapped his arms around Alex's body. "Remember when I asked you to marry me?"

"Yes." Alex said in a slight giggle. "Which story are you going to tell our kids? The G-rated version or the truth?"

"I'm going to tell our kids that daddy was out of town working with uncle Sammy. Mommy came to see daddy because he had been gone for a week. Daddy had been thinking about asking mommy to marry him for weeks and finally thought it was about time he did it. So daddy took mommy for a little car ride. He thought what better time to ask her then when him and mommy were siting on the hood of the car looking up at the stars." He placed a kiss on the top of Alex's head.

"What really happened?" Alex laughed.

"Well I was ready to explode, the whole phone sex thing wasn't cutting it. You finally had time to come see me. It felt so great when you did." Dean smiled. "And I really had been thinking about asking you for a couple weeks."

"Really?"

"Yes, I was ready to make it official." Dean said as he held her left hand and kissed the cold metal of her wedding ring. "And I'm not sick of waking up next to you every morning." He smirked.

Alex sat up, playfully pushing Dean's body. "You're mean." She smiled. "I love waking up next to you, especially when you're naked." She smirked.

"So every morning then?" Dean smiled as he watched Alex got up from the bed. He rested his hands behind his head and slowly licked his lips.

"Okay, I'm not going anywhere." Alex said as she sat back down on the bed, leaning down she kissed Dean.

"Why?" Dean laughed.

She leaned down, placing her lips to his ear she whispered. "Every time you do that you make me so wet."

"I'll remember that." Dean smiled at Alex. "So what do you want to do now?" He smiled as he wrapped his arms around Alex, pulling her back down onto bed.

"Well you should really look into putting some clothes on." She said as she lightly drug her fingernail across Dean's nude chest.

"Why bother when I'm going to take them off again anyways?" Dean gave Alex a devilish look.

"Well that's all your fault." She smirked, she kissed Dean then got up from the bed once more. "You know when it comes to the time that we want kids and we're trying, it'll only take a day." She laughed as she walked out of the room.

Dean smiled as he found Alex standing in the kitchen with the refrigerator open in front of her. He walked up behind her, placing his arms around her waist he pulled her body into his. As she stood up he kissed her neck. "I was just wondering, what happens if I lick you?" He softly slid his tongue down the soft skin on her neck with a smirk as he heard a heavy sigh come from her lips. "Sounds like you enjoyed that." Dean placed a kiss on her neck. "How about I lick some other places?"

Alex shut the refrigerator door and turned to face Dean. "What do you want to lick?"

"Every inch of your skin." Dean smiled as he began kissing her lips.

"I want you to do it too." She smiled and sighed as she heard knocking at the door.

"Well, I'm glad I got dressed." Dean said as he walked toward the front door.

Alex smiled to herself as she stood in the doorway of the kitchen waiting for Dean.

"Bobby isn't here, why can't people see that." Dean said as he walked toward Alex with a smile on his face. "Now back to what we were talking about." He placed his arms around her waist.

"Yes, now where are you going to start?"

"How about I start here," Dean said as he grasp her left breast through the shirt she had on. "And work my way down." He began kissing her lips. "How about you show me that tattoo that's on your hip, huh?" Dean smirked.

"How about not right now." Alex smiled.

"Oh, why not?" Dean sighed.

"I think you've had enough for today." Alex smirked.

"You can never have enough of something this damn great." Dean placed his lips on her neck and slowly bit down. "Come on, no one is around." He smiled as he picked her up, sitting her on the kitchen table. "I must say, I'm enjoying having this place to ourselves."

"Me too, but…"

Dean sighed and looked at Alex. "What?"

Alex smiled. "All I was going to say is, but we'll never get it to ourselves again."

Dean smiled as he began kissing her. "True. So let's make the best of it."

Alex smiled as she pulled Dean's shirt from his body. "Now that's better." She looked Dean's body over as he stood in front of her. Alex sighed as she heard the front door open as she quickly hopped down from the table.

Dean slipped his shirt back on and went to find out who had just come in the house. "It's just Sam." Dean said as he walked back into the kitchen, finding Alex standing.

Alex gave Dean a kiss. "I'm going to bed." She smirked "Night Sammy." She smiled as she walked past Sam.

Dean smiled as he walked into the guestroom, Alex was laying with her back toward the door. He quietly changed into a pair of shorts and laid on the bed beside Alex. The olive green blanket laid around his waist as he laid on his back, looking up at the dirty ceiling. He closed his eyes as he laid trying to sleep.

"Baby." Alex whispered in Dean's ear as she placed her small hand on Dean's chest.

Dean opened his eyes and smiled as he felt her warm hand on his chest. He softly pushed her onto her back, leaning over her body he began kissing her lips. As he rested his hand on her hip he felt hot flesh under his hand. "So you were waiting."

"Yes." Alex smiled as she extended her arm to the floor, bringing her arm back to the bed she showed Dean the condom she held in her fingers. "I'm beyond ready."

Dean began groping her breasts. "Oh, really?"

"What do you think I was doing in here?" She leaned up, kissing Dean's lips.

"Sleeping." Dean smiled.

Alex tossed the condom onto the bed and grabbed Dean's left hand, placing it between her legs.

"Oh, you weren't sleeping." Dean smiled down at Alex as he watched her close her eyes and he began moving his fingers on her tender spot. "Does that feel good?"

"Yes." Alex moaned as she opened her eyes, looking into his eyes.

Dean smiled at Alex as he moved the blanket back from her body, revealing her nudity. "You're so beautiful." He said as he moved down her body, dragging his tongue over her warm soft flesh as he did. Dean smiled to himself as he felt Alex's body quiver under his touch.

Grabbing onto Dean's hair, Alex began to tug as she felt his tongue between her legs. She loudly moaned as she felt Dean's strong hands resting on her inner thighs.

Dean smiled at Alex as he walked back into the room. "At least I found out what happens if I lick you." He laughed as he crawled back under the blanket with her.

Alex laughed. "You're weird."

"That's not what you were saying a little bit ago." Smiling, he lightly kissed her lips.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Trail Of Honey: Covered With Scabs**  
**Main Character: Dean**  
**Rating: NC-17**  
**Categories: Romance**

* * *

**Trail Of Honey: Covered With Scabs**  
**Chapter 08**

Alex stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her body. As she dug through the bag looking for clothes she took a minute and watched Dean. Her eyes explored his body.

"What are you doing?" Dean smirked as he stuck his head out from the shower.

Alex smiled. "Getting dressed."

"Yeah." Dean laughed as he continued his shower.

When Dean got out of the shower Alex had already gotten dressed and left the room. He got dressed and found Alex sitting on the couch, looking out the window.

"Why aren't you outside?" He asked as he sat down beside her.

Alex turned to Dean. "It's yucky."

Dean laughed as he looked out the window seeing the rain hitting the ground. "Well, just means we'll stay inside today." Dean smiled as he wrapped his arms around Alex's body.

"Fine with me." Alex said as she laid her head on Dean's chest. "When do you think Bobby will be home?"

"I don't know. Maybe tomorrow, why?" Dean asked as he lightly rubbed her back.

"Just wondering. I'm kind of missing my own house and my own bed."

"I do too Ally, but this will do us some good to be alone if Sam will ever stop coming around." Dean laughed.

"Well," Alex looked up at Dean. "At least you had a nice breakfast by yourself."

Dean smiled and softly kissed her lips. "Yes I did. Bobby really is missing out on some great breakfasts."

"I enjoy doing it for you." Alex smiled. "You always need a nice big breakfast."

"Yeah, because of the things you make me do." Dean smirked.

"Oh, the things I make you do?" She raised her eyebrows as she pointed to herself.

Dean laughed. "Yes. You always take advantage of me."

Alex laughed as she gave Dean a kiss. "You're one funny guy. Since I make you do horrible things every day, I won't make you do anything today." She smiled.

"Well, hey, I was just kidding."

"I thought you'd say that." Alex laughed as she stood up from her seat.

"Hey, where are you going?" Dean asked as he slipped a finger in a belt loop of her jeans.

Alex smiled as she turned to Dean. "I was going to go find something to do."

"Oh."

"Do you have something I mind?"

Dean smiled. "We could sit on the porch."

"Hmm," Alex smiled. "Come on."

Dean smiled as he removed his fingers from her belt loop.

"You going to sit down?" Dean asked Alex as he stood looking at her as she stood in front of him.

"Nah." She said as she wrapped her arms around Dean's neck and began kissing his lips.

"I like how you think." Dean said as he placed his hands on her hips. He picked her up and sat her on the banister of the porch.

"This isn't going to work." Alex said as she looked at Dean as the rain poured onto her body. She began laughing as Dean helped her down from where she had been sitting.

Dean smirked at her. "You look cute."

Alex ran her fingers through her wet hair and looked at her t-shirt that was spotted with wet spots. "I guess I should have just sat down in a chair."

"It's okay with me." Dean smiled as he approached her as she stood in front of him. "You want to take your shirt first off, I mean since it's all wet?"

"You would like that, huh?"

"You know me, I'm just wanting to help you out. Make sure you don't get sick." He gave Alex a smirk.

Alex placed her hands on the bottom of her shirt, smiling at Dean. "Should I really take it off?"

Dean's smile began to grow. "Yes."

Alex smiled at Dean as she removed her shirt, handing it to him as she stood showing Dean the nude flesh of her breasts.

"Well, you look…great."

Alex placed her hands on her breasts, smiling at Dean. "Really?"

"Oh yes." Dean smiled as he leaned down, softly kissing her lips. "Let's go back inside."

"You don't have to ask me twice." Alex smirked as she walked back into the house. As she made her way upstairs she began stripping her jeans and panties from her body, leaving a trail of clothing for Dean to follow.

As Dean followed her he began doing the same.

"No, no." Dean said as he found Alex laying on the bed, touching herself. He crawled onto the bed and removed her hands from her body. "I want to help you." He softly whispered as he put his hands on her breasts and softly began to massage them.

"You two better not be naked at this time of the day." They both looked at each other as they heard Bobby's voice.

Alex giggled as she quickly dug through their bags looking for clothes to slip into.

"You're home." Dean said as he walked down the stairs, picking up clothes along the way.

"Yeah." Bobby stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking at Dean. "From the looks of my house you two had fun."

Dean smirked as he licked his lips. "Well I did keep Alex's mind off things."

"Hey Bobby." Alex smiled as she walked down the stairs. "How was it?"

"Not as much fun at you two had, Al."

Alex looked at Dean as her cheeks turned pink.

"Where were you two upstairs?" Bobby walked into the kitchen, sitting down at the table.

"I cleaned the one room up enough to get to the bed." Dean said as he handed Alex the clothes that were in his hand.

"Well that's fine." Bobby said as he watched Dean walk into the kitchen. "How has Al really been?"

"I was just really trying to keep her mind off things while we're here. We came out here to just get away from everything for a while. She agreed with me though." Dean sat down across from Bobby. "Bobby, I'm still speechless over it."

"I was too Dean. You just have to know that it's true, it did happen."

"What are you two talking about?" Alex smiled at them as she walked into the kitchen, standing beside Dean.

Dean smiled up at Alex as he placed his arms around her waist. "We were talking about what we did while he was gone." He pulled her down onto his lap.

Alex smiled at Bobby. "It was nice to be able to be alone and away from everything. Though Sam did stop by a couple times."

"What did he want?"

"Who knows, we're talking about Sam." Dean smirked.

"I'll go get our stuff from the room upstairs and bring them back down here." Alex told Dean and Bobby.

"Go help her." Bobby told Dean.

Dean walked into the room, smiling as he seen Alex standing in front of him, zipping a bag closed. He walked up behind her, giving her ass a light tap.

Alex stood up, smiling at Dean. "What?" She asked as she turned to face him.

With a smile on his face, he backed her against the wall. He slowly brought his lips to hers. Softly, he kissed her lips.

"I like your forcefulness." Alex smiled at Dean.

"I knew you would." Dean said as he grasp her hips tightly, making sure she wouldn't move. He kissed her hard on the lips, then moved his lips to her neck where he softly began to suck.

"Baby." Alex giggled at the feeling of Dean softly sucking on her neck. "We're suppose to be getting our bags and the blankets."

"I want to get something else too." He moved his right hand up her body, firmly grabbing her left breast.

"Stop." Alex said as she pushed Dean away from her. "Let's get our stuff like we said we were going to.

Dean sighed. "Are we going home?"

"Do you want to?" Alex asked as she folded the blankets from the bed.

"Well," Dean said as he picked the bags up from the floor. "We could continue." He smiled.

"You have a nice point." She smiled. "Go talk to Bobby, I'll get everything from the bathroom." She softly kissed Dean's lips.

Bobby smiled at Alex as he gave her a hug. "Go on home and take a couple more days off."

"I'm going to Bobby." She smiled up at Bobby. "Call me in a couple days, okay?"

"I will Al."

After the car ride home, Alex went upstairs to the bedroom while Dean stood on the porch talking to Sam. Sam had showed up minutes after they got home.

"Sammy is gone." Dean smiled as he seen Alex standing in the doorway of the master bathroom, she had changed into a pair of green panties and a t-shirt. "Well, this is a nice surprise." He said as he walked up to her, placing his arms around her waist.

"I'm glad you think it is." She smiled at him. "I'm going to get into bed, okay?"

Dean smiled as he kissed her. "I'm going to get the bags out of the car."

"I love you." Alex smiled as she gave him a kiss.

"I love you too."

As Dean walked into the bedroom, he smiled. He placed the plastic zippered back in the bathroom and stood in the doorway of the bathroom for a minute. He watched Alex as she laid on the bed. She had fallen asleep before Dean had come back, the blanket as covering her body. He sighed as he got ready for bed, and finally crawled into bed with Alex. He laid looking at the ceiling, then he felt Alex's right hand rest on his chest. Looking over, he smiled as Alex turned onto her side, smiling back at him.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Dean smiled as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"It's okay." She said as she kissed Dean's lips. "I'm glad that you're here."

"Me too." Dean said as he wrapped his right arm around her body.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Trail Of Honey: Covered With Scabs**  
**Main Character: Dean**  
**Rating: NC-17**  
**Categories: Romance**

* * *

**Trail Of Honey: Covered With Scabs**  
**Chapter 09**

"You're back, finally." Dean said as he smiled at Alex. He sat on the couch in the living room with the TV on in front of him. He looked on his lap as Alex tossed a small box to him. "What am I suppose to do with this?"

Alex smirked as she sat her purse down on the coffee table. She picked the box up from Dean's lap and sat down on his lap. "It's birth control."

"And what do I have to do with this?"

"Well, I thought I'd let you know that I've been on it for a few months." She smiled as she kissed Dean.

"So."

"Well then, we can continue using those things you hate." Alex smirked as she got up from Dean's lap.

"Oh, Oh! That's great news Ally. But why did you wait so long to tell me?"

"I knew it'd kill you." Alex smiled as she went upstairs.

When Alex came back downstairs she sat beside Dean on the couch and looked at him.

Dean looked at Alex and smiled. "What?"

"Can we talk?"

Dean placed his arm around Alex. "Sure."

"Um, I was raped three times." Alex looked at Dean. "The last time was about three months before my parents were killed."

Dean softly rubbed his hand over Alex's back. "Was it people you knew?"

"Yeah, twice by the same person and the third time it was by someone I thought I could trust." Alex wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm just still working through it. It's hard."

"Well I'm glad you told me, and you know I'd never do anything like that."

Alex looked at Dean. "I know you'd never do anything like that, that's why I'm with you. That's why I love when you hold me, I feel safe with your touch."

Dean placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'm glad to know that, and I'm glad you feel that way."

"I talked to Bobby about it a couple years ago. He told me to just wait until I was really ready to talk about it to bring it up to you. I hope you're not mad."

"I'm not mad Ally." Dean said as he pulled Alex into a hug. "You're my everything Ally, I'm going to protect you."

Alex got up from the couch.

"Where are you going Ally?" Dean asked.

"I'm going outside for a little while."

"Can I come?"

Alex smiled. "I want you to."

As they sat on the brown bench that sat the on the edge of the pond, Dean wrapped his arms around Alex's body with a smile.

"How about a nice little date tonight?" Dean asked Alex.

"Like what?" Alex laid her head on Dean's chest.

"Whatever you want." Dean said as he placed a kiss on the top of Alex's head.

"I want to go to a nice little dinner with just you." Alex said as she sat up, looking at Dean.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Dean smiled. "And I know you, I'll have to dress up, huh?"

"You like it. Don't lie to yourself."

"I do like it, I get to show off my hot wife to everyone. They're all jealous, especially Sammy." Dean laughed.

"Dean that's not funny."

"Yes it is. Sammy boy was eyeing you too the first time we seen you. I said you had beautiful eyes and a nice ass. All he was worried about was the fact that you were nice. He was trying to put the moves on you too. So why didn't you go with him?" Dean asked.

Alex sat up, looking at Dean with a smile on her face. "I liked how hard you were trying, you were just too cute to pass up. Plus, I thought you had a nice ass." She giggled.

"Pervert." Dean smirked.

"Hey, you taught me." Alex laughed as she gave Dean a kiss. "I'm going to go get ready."

"Okay, you go get ready. I'll be up in a few."

"I'll be waiting." Alex smiled.

Alex walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and smiled as she seen Dean standing beside the bed, already changed into the black dress slacks and crisp white shirt. "You look great." She smiled as she picked her dress up from the bed.

"Well I can't wait to see you in that dress." Dean smirked as he watched Alex walk into the bathroom holding the blue dress she had bought during the visit to Bobby's.

Dean stood up from the couch, a smile spread across his face as Alex stood in front of him in the tight blue dress. "Ready?"

"Yep."

Alex smiled as she sat across from Dean at the table. She couldn't wait to get home with him. He always looked so great when he wore a suit. She couldn't help but get excited.

"What Ally?" Dean smirked as he picked up his glass, taking a sip.

"I should have wore panties." Alex's smile grew wider.

"Do I want to know why?" He laughed.

"You'll find out later for sure." Alex smirked as she picked her fork up from the table. "I mean agent Perry will show up at our house tonight."

Dean's eyes widened as he looked up at Alex, his smile growing. "Why is agent Perry going to be there?"

"Well why wouldn't he be?"

"You should know." Alex smiled.

"You're bad Ally."

"That's why he's going to be there." Alex smiled widely.

Dean smiled at Alex as he picked her up from the passengers seat, she held her shoes in her hand. Dean kicked the car door shut with as he kissed Alex. "I'm glad you bought that dress."

"Me too." Alex smiled as Dean set her feet down on the porch.

Alex pulled on Dean's tie was she walked onto the porch. As she walked, Dean had to follow her. She leaned against the closed from door, smiling at Dean. "Well Mr. Perry."

"You're naughty." Dean smiled. "Do I need to do a strip search?"

"Yes sir." Alex said as she opened the door. "Maybe next time, here comes Sam." She sighed as she went into the house.

"Baby, come on." Dean said as he walked toward the front door. "Forget about him."

Alex smirked as she shut the door in Dean's face.

Dean sighed as he turned to see Sam standing looking at him. "Dude, what?"

"I thought you two would want to go out tonight, but I can see you're busy. So I'm going to leave now." Sam said as he turned to walk back to his car.

Dean smirked as he pulled a slim black wallet from his pants. "Come back tomorrow. Agent Perry has an investigation to conduct."

"You two are sick." Sam said.

"If you'd put a little excitement in what you two do, you'd be getting a lot more." Dean smirked as he walked up to the closed door and knocked.

Sam shook his head as he walked back toward his car.

Alex cracked the door and smiled as he seen Dean standing, holding the wallet open to show her the FBI badge. "Yes?"

"Ma'ma, I'm agent Perry for the FBI. I've had reports from the neighbors that you're a naughty girl." Dean said as he slipped the wallet back into his pants and walked into the house, shutting the door behind him. The grin on Dean's face made Alex melt.

"So why are you here then?" Alex smirked.

"I need to do a search, a strip search. I have to make sure you're not carrying any weapons."

Alex walked up to Dean, smiling. "Is this your search warrant?" She asked as she grabbed Dean's penis though his pants.

"You'll find out soon enough." He said as he tossed his jacket to the floor.

Alex grabbed his tie and walked into the living room, pulling him closely behind her. "So what do I have to do?" Alex asked as stood I front of the couch, where Dean was sitting.

"You have to take that off for me." Dean pointed to the blue dress she had on.

"Well," Alex began to slid it from her body. "I have no problem with that sir."

"Nice." Dean smiled as he took his tie off, throwing it onto the coffee table. His smile grew as Alex's nude body came closer to him. Excitement built in his body as he watched her fingers began to unbutton his shirt. "So you're going to help me?"

Alex smiled as she kissed his lips. "That's what a good host does." She slowly undid his belt with a smile. "What's the next part of your investigation?"

"First," Dean said as he slipped the white shirt from his arms. He then leaned forward, kissing Alex. "Lay down."

Alex smirked as she laid on the couch, watching Dean as he began to slip the pants from his body. "I'm waiting."

Dean leaned down, kissing Alex's lips as he grasp her breasts.

"Well Ally, you're really a good girl." Dean smirked as he stood at the counter of the island in the kitchen, smiling as Alex walked into the room wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

Alex laughed as she walked up to Dean, placing her arms around his waist. "Glad you think so."

Dean gave Alex a kiss. "I love you Ally." He smiled as he felt her hands slip into the back pockets of the jeans he had on.

"I love you too Dean." Alex laid her head on Dean's chest with a smile. She felt the soft cotton fabric from Dean's t-shirt laying against her cheek. "Can we just do this all night?"

"If you want Ally." Dean lightly rubbed his hand over her back. "You want a snack?"

"Nope." Alex smiled as she looked up at Dean. "Let me guess, you do."

"You had me doing a lot." Dean smiled. "Popcorn?"

"Yes." Alex smiled. "You bring the popcorn and drinks. I'll go find a movie."

"That's a good deal." Dean said as he leaned down, kissing Alex's lips. He smiled to himself as he watched Alex walk out of the kitchen. As he go the popcorn ready he thought about their first little movie night. The first movie night they had together, they had been dating for about six months. Dean and Sam were in town on a little business, once they had finished up Dean had called Alex to see what she was doing and to tell her that he really wanted to see her. Alex had no problem with seeing him. Dean dropped Sam off at a motel and went to Alex's. When he walked into the front door he smiled when he seen Alex had candles lit around the living room. To him it was a perfect night and he didn't care about a movie.

"I'm waiting." Alex smiled at Dean as he walked into the room holding a bowl in one hand and a glass in the other.

Dean smiled as Alex sat on the couch with a blanket over her legs. "Hold on, I have to go get me something to drink."

"Hurry." Alex smirked.

Once Dean got his beer he went back into the living room, placing the beer on the coffee table as he sat down on the couch. He leaned back against the arm of the couch and pulled Alex's body with hers. "What are we watching?"

Alex smiled at Dean and placed a kiss on his cheek. "You'll enjoy it."

"Naughty girl." Dean lightly patted Alex's ass as he recognized the interior of the Impala.

Alex softly giggled. "It's marked Palm Springs." She said as she laid her head on Dean's chest as she continued watching the screen.

"Now how hot is that woman." Dean said as the screen showed Alex in a red bikini leaning against the black Impala. "I'd totally fuck her."

Alex laughed at Dean. "This is when you took me to see the ocean. It was the first time."

"No it wasn't the first time if I'm remembering right." Dean smirked.

Alex sat up, looking at Dean with a smile. "I mean the first time I seen the ocean."

"I know that." Dean laughed. "Why are we watching this anyways?"

Alex sat up on the couch, looking down at the floor.

"What Ally?" Dean asked as he sat up on the couch.

"Nothing."

"Why are we watching this Ally?"

"I just wanted to." Alex smiled at Dean.

"Okay." Dean said as he laid back on the couch, pulling Alex's body with him. "Baby, look at you." Dean smiled as he looked at the TV to see Alex peeking out from behind a shower curtain. "Well, is this why you wanted to watch this?" Dean laughed as he watched the image on the TV move as the camera was being sat down on the counter of the sink, left facing the shower.

"I forgot about this." Alex giggled.

"Look at that ass." Dean smirked. "So great."

Alex looked at Dean and laughed. "How about we skip this part?"

"No, don't."

"Getting yourself all hot and bothered?" Alex laughed.

"It's not like you're going to complain about it." Dean smiled as he lightly rubbed Alex's back.

"I might. You don't know."

"I know you Ally, you won't complain."

Alex sat up on the couch and looked at Dean, then looked at the TV screen. She watched herself on the screen laying on a bed in nothing more then a bra and panties.  
Dean smiled as he sat up on the couch, softly kissing Alex's neck. "You like watching yourself?"

"I'm watching you," She turned to Dean with a smile. "You loved that video camera.

"I did, it was fun to have. Well until Same broke it."

Alex laughed. "I know for a fact that he didn't know it was in that bag. He thought it was just clothes."

"He had no reason to step on it."

Alex placed her arms around Dean's neck. She softly kissed his lips. "I'll get you a new one for Christmas, big baby."

Dean smiled. "Good." Dean reached for the remote, shutting the TV off.

"Why did you shut it off?" Alex asked as she kissed Dean.

"I lost interest in looking at you on the TV, you're right here."

"Whore." Alex giggled.

"I am not." Dean smiled. "I just really love you." He kissed Alex, then laid back on the couch, pulling her body with him.

"Baby, we need to do this more often." Alex said as she laid her head on Dean's chest as she felt Dean softly stroke her hair. "I like when you hold me."

Dean smiled to himself. "This is one of my favorite things to do with you Ally."

"Other then you sharing your spicy pickle with me?" Alex laughed.

Dean let out a laugh as he listened to Alex. "Where did that come from?"

"A talk I had with Debbie a while ago, over lunch." Alex draped her arm over Dean's stomach. "I had picked the pickles off my sandwich and was eating them. She said that she noticed how much I love pickles. I told her that I do love them, a lot. Then she asked if you had a nice spicy one, I said yes." Alex smiled.

"You're both weird."

"I thought you'd like that."

"It's weird." Dean smiled. "I still love you."

"Good, if you didn't you'd be sleeping in your damn car tonight."

"It wouldn't be the first time I slept in the car." Dean chuckled.

"You want a massage?"

"That sounds great." Dean smirked. "Go upstairs and get ready. I'll be up in a minute."

"Okay." Alex kissed Dean as she got up from the couch.

Dean smiled as he walked into the bedroom, seeing Alex standing next to the bed. She had taken her shorts off. There were two candles lit on both nightstands, that was the only light in the room.

"Strip down." Alex smirked.

"How far?" he smiled as he took his shirt off.

"However far you want." Alex stood, watching Dean. "Do you like how I'm dressed?"

Dean smiled as he looked at Alex as she stood in a t-shirt and a pair of panties. "I love how you're dressed." Dean said as he laid down on his stomach in nothing more then black shorts.

Alex laid a bottle of oil on the bed as she got into the bed, straddling Dean's body.

Dean grabbed the bottle, looking at it. "It's not that girlie scent is it?"

Alex grabbed the bottle from Dean's hands. "It's not." Alex laughed.

Dean crossed his arms and laid his head on them as he felt Alex's hands begin to work over his back. "That feels great Ally."

"I thought it would. It's been a while."

"Yes. You need to start doing this after every hunt like you used to."

"I thought you liked getting something else when you come home." Alex whispered in Dean's ear.

"Well now how about both?"

"Maybe." Alex firmly pressed her fingertips into Dean's lower back. "How are you feeling now?" She asked as she took her hands from his body, slipping the shirt from her body.

"Between my shoulders."

"Okay." Alex said as she placed her hands on his lower back, slowly she slid her hands up his back. As she did, she laid her body on his. "better?" She whispered in his ear, then lightly tugged on his earlobe with her teeth.

"Naughty girl."

Alex giggled to herself. "I'm going to be right back, you just make sure you're ready." Alex said as she got up from the bed.

"Will do." Dean sighed then turned onto his back, starring at the ceiling. "Come on Ally, I can't wait much longer."

"Good." Alex smirked as she got back onto the bed, straddling Dean's body.

"Where did you go?" Dean asked as he placed his hands on her waist.

"I went to the bathroom." Alex leaned down, kissing Dean's lips.

"Okay." Dean smirked as he slid his hands to her breasts. "You want a massage?"

"No." Alex smiled as she dug her fingernails into his chest.

Dean laid in bed, watching Alex as she rolled onto her left side with her eyes closed. He softly stroked her hair as she laid sleeping. He knew why she wanted to watch the Palm Springs road trip DVD. Dean knew that week Alex took a couple pregnancy tests that turned out positive. He also knew she had a miscarriage. They never talked about it, he had other ways to find things out.

Softly Dean placed a kiss on Alex's forehead with a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Trail Of Honey: Covered With Scabs**  
**Main Character: Dean**  
**Rating: NC-17**  
**Categories: Romance**

* * *

**Trail Of Honey: Covered With Scabs**  
**Chapter 10**

"Hey." Alex said as she sat on the bed, shaking Dean's shoulder. "Wake up."

Dean opened his left eye and looked at Alex. "What?" He opened his right eye.

"Well, I've already talked to Debbie, did some work from home, washed some clothes and what have you done?" She smirked.

Dean turned onto his back with a smile. "I had a great dream."

"About what?" Alex asked as she got up from the bed, looking through her dresser.

"About you."

"What about me?"

"You gave me a nice private show, stripper pole included." Dean sat up, smiling.

Alex laughed as she slipped her jeans on. "You know you can buy a pole, right?"

"Yes, I'm thinking about getting one for your birthday."

Alex crawled onto the bed, after she put a t-shirt on. "I think you want it for your birthday." She kissed his lips.

"Sounds good to me."

"I thought it would, so get up and get some clothes on." Alex smiled. "We need to go to the store." She stood up from the bed.

"I don't want to." Dean sighed.

"Then I'll take my car and go myself." Alex smirked.

Dean threw the blankets back on the bed as he still laid on the bed nude.

Alex smiled at Dean. "Maybe I don't want to go to the store."

"Good."

Alex laughed. "Come on, put some clothes on so we can go to the store. We can get that over with and come home to do whatever."

Dean got up from the bed, putting a pair of shorts on. "I'd rather do whatever now." He smirked.

"I know, but I need to go to the store if you want dinner."

Alex walked up behind Dean as he stood looking at boxes of cereal. She grabbed Dean's ass, then slid her hands under his t-shirt.

"Better stop Ally, I don't think they'd like me fucking you right here."

"I'd like it."

"I know you would." Dean smirked.

"Well, did you find cereal?" Alex asked as she walked up beside the cart, looking in it.

"No. You find something." Dean smiled

Alex took a box from the third shelf and tossed it into the cart. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Whatever you want to make."

"No help." Alex smiled at Dean.

"It doesn't matter to me Ally."

"Okay, remember that." She smirked.

Dean smiled as he heard Alex began to giggle while he wrapped his arms around her waist, softly biting her neck. "Almost done?"

"No Dean, believe it or not." She sighed as she reached up into the top cupboard, placing a box in there. "You could help."

"Nah, I'm good." Dean said as he backed away from her.

Alex turned to Dean and smiled. "I figured you'd leave."

"I'm not leaving, I'm just not helping." He leaned on the counter of the island in the middle of the room, watching Alex as she continued putting things away. As she put things away she could feel Dean's eyes watching her every move.

Dean smiled to himself as he let his eyes explore Alex's body in front of him. He enjoyed standing and watching her as she did household chores. He always had. It was a little treat for him to be able to watch the way her body moved. Most of the time though, whatever she was doing never got finished because he couldn't contain himself until she finished with what she was doing.

"What do you want?" Alex asked as she turned to face Dean, seeing him standing at the island with a smile on his face.

"Nothing." Dean looked into Alex's blue eyes with a smirk. "I'm just enjoying my view."

Alex leaned on the counter, across from where Dean was standing. "How about you go check the view out in the laundry room and fold those clothes and put them away?"

"What do I get?"

Alex laughed. "How about something fun that we haven't done in a while?"

"Well, that sounds great to me." Dean smiled. "I will go get that done now." Within the last few weeks it seemed like everything had changed. Alex was holding back from telling him things, but it didn't mean he loved her any less. Dean went into the laundry room and began to fold the clothes.

Alex stood in the kitchen, looking at the island, she had been holding so much in for years she felt bad that Dean didn't know half of what she wanted to say. It was hard for her to come out with these things though. Deep down she knew the one thing that would kill him was the fact that she was pregnant in his child but it ended in a miscarriage. She didn't even have a chance to tell him that she was in fact pregnant. During that time Dean was only coming around a couple weeks a month and it wasn't the right time to tell him.

She sighed to herself then turned to see Dean standing in the doorway of the kitchen, dangling a pair of pink panties in front of him with a smirk across his face. "What are you doing?" she softly giggled.

"How do I fold these fun little things?" His smirk grew more devilish as he held them, a side in each hand and looked them over. "I mean there really isn't much here."

"How about you just lay them on the bed and I'll put them away?" Alex gave Dean a smile.

"Why don't you come show me how to put them away?" Dean smiled.

"I'll put them away later Dean, I'm trying to figure out what we're doing for dinner."

Dean walked into the kitchen and stood in front of Alex, the look on his face made her want to jump on him right then. "How about we call and order something? You seem a little stressed out over everything." He softly placed his arms around her waist.

Alex loved feeling the touch of his body against hers. "I thought you were looking forward to a home cooked meal though." Alex softly placed her right hand on Dean's chest and softly rubbed.

"I would much rather spend time with you then you be in here by yourself." Dean smiled at Alex, he just wanted to spend time with her since he never knew when he'd have to pick up and leave and how long he'd be gone. Dean moved his hands to let his fingers slide into the belt loops of her jeans.

Each time Dean slipped his fingers into her belt loops, it made her want to take her jeans off. "I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work." Alex gave Dean a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" He smiled as he leaned down, kissing her lips. "I'm just trying to get you out of the kitchen and at least to the living room so we can watch TV or whatever."

"Watching Tv sounds fine, don't try anything though."

"What if I do?"

"You're on your own tonight." Alex laughed. "Plus you'll enjoy what I have figured out."

"I can't wait."

Smiling to herself Alex sat on the couch, waiting for Dean to come from the kitchen with a couple drinks.

"There." Dean said as he sat a glass down on the coffee table. He sat down beside Alex and smiled at her. "What are you watching?"

"Nothing too important." Alex smiled as she looked at Dean.

"Good to know." He said as he leaned over her body, kissing her.

Alex pushed Dean from her. "No." She smirked.

"Why can't we just start now?"

"Because, there's no fun in that." She lightly brushed her hand over his right cheek with a smirk. "And you didn't shave today."

"I thought you liked it."

"Maybe." Alex smiled. "I'm going to get a shower." Alex placed the remote in Dean's lap. "Find something to watch."

"I can't take a chair in upstairs and watch you?"

"Ha, no." Alex said as she walked out of the room.

Dean smiled to himself as he picked the remote up and began to flip through the channels.

"So you just want to give me another massage?" Dean smirked as he watched Alex laying on the bed with candles lit on the night stands.

Alex sat up on the bed, smiling at Dean. "No, we're going to just have some fun." Alex smiled as she watched Dean strip down.

"Oh, really?" Dean crawled onto the bed, kissing Alex's lips.

"Yes." Alex stripped the shirt from her body.

"You look so great." Dean's smile widened at the sight of Alex's nude breasts in front of him.

"You really think so?" Alex smirked.

"Yes." Dean said as he let his hands rest on her breasts.

They both sighed as they heard the phone that sat on Alex's nightstand ring.

"Hello." Alex smiled at Dean as he began kissing her stomach as she laid on the bed.

"Hey Alex. You guys want to go out to dinner?" Sam asked.

"To where?" Alex softly sighed as she felt Dean's fingertips between her legs.

"Somewhere casual."

"Sure Sammy. You guys just want to come here and ride with us?"

"Sounds good to me. We'll be over in a few."

Alex clicked the phone off and smiled at Dean. "We're going to a casual dinner with your brother."

Dean sat up on the bed, looking at Alex. "Really? I was just starting to have fun."

Alex sat up, kissing Dean. "We'll have fun later. Blow the candles out, please. I'm going to get dressed." She got up from the bed.

"I was hoping when you said blow tonight you weren't talking about candles." Dean sighed.

"Maybe later." Alex said as she put a black and red bra on, turning to smile at Dean. "So then that's all you want?"

"Hell no." Dean smiled as he blew the candles out.

"Just checking." Alex smirked as she grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt from her closet then went into the bathroom.

"Where's Dean?" Sam asked as he watched Alex walk into the living room.

"He's coming." Alex smirked.

"Come on, let's go." Dean said as he walked down the stairs in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, holding the car keys in his hand.

Dean sighed as they sat at a booth table, he felt Alex's hand rest on his thigh.

"Why did you guys want to have this little dinner?" Alex asked Sam and violet.

"I didn't want to cook." Violet looked at Sam as she laughed.

"I wasn't going to cook tonight either." Alex softly squeezed Dean's thigh. "We were just going to order something."

"This is better then ordering anything in though." Dean smiled at Alex.

Dean pushed Alex against the black Impala as they stood in the parking lot of the restaurant waiting for Sam and Violet to come out. "Let's just leave them here." He forcefully kissed Alex's lips.

"We can't Dean." Alex smiled at Dean as she kissed him. "Here they come."

Dean sighed as he got into the car.

"Thank god they're gone." Dean said as he walked into the bedroom, finding Alex laying in bed with the blanket pulled up around her body.

"Are you going to come join me then?" Alex smirked.

"Yes I am." Dean smiled as he walked toward the bed, stripping clothes off as he walked.

"I'm waiting." Alex smiled at Dean.

Crawling onto the bed, Dean slipped his body under the blanket with Alex. As he moved closer to her body he felt the warmth coming from her nude body. Softly he rested his hand on her right hip as she laid smiling at him.

Alex pulled Dean's body into hers. She began kissing Dean as she felt his hands resting on her breasts.

"Next time can we just stay home do what I had in mind?" Dean smirked as he laid, looking at Alex.

"Maybe." Alex said as she leaned over, kissing Dean's lips.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Trail Of Honey: Covered With Scabs**  
**Main Character: Dean**  
**Rating: NC-17**  
**Categories: Romance**

* * *

**Trail Of Honey: Covered With Scabs**  
**Chapter 11**

Dean sighed to himself as he sat on the porch, alone. He didn't want to be home alone but knew Alex had to get back to work. There was nothing for him to do. His car didn't need messed with, the house was clean and the yard looked great.

Dean got up from his seat and walked out back to the pond. He stood looking over the calm water with a smile across his face. This house was one of the few things he could be proud of. On the short list of things he had to be proud of though, it was the last thing. His wife, his marriage to Alex was solidly number one on the list. Second on that list was both his precious black 1967 Chevy Impala and his wives cherry red 1970 Plymouth Roadrunner. He knew the Roadrunner wasn't his car, but he still loved that car.

There was a brown wooden bench sitting near the pond, Alex had insisted on putting at least a bench by the pond. During warm summer nights they would spend hours sitting by the pond, it was those nights Dean loved the most.

Every time they spent a night together by the pond it made Dean smile and remember the night he proposed to Alex. It had been weeks since Dean had seen Alex, she had been busy with things but finally got a chance to meet up with Dean at a motel. Dean took full advantage of it too. Dean had bought the ring two months before hand but wanted to think it over and make sure it was the right time. They took a little car ride to a little secret spot. They spent their time together in the backseat of the Impala, then spent some time sitting on the hood, watching the night sky. Dean pulled the ring from his pocket and asked her, it couldn't have need any more perfect as far as Dean seen it.

"She's at work, huh?" Sam asked as he walked up behind the bench.

Dean turned and looked at his brother. "Yeah, why?"

"You're normally not alone." Sam laughed. "So, are you ready for a hunt?"

"How long is it going to take?"

"Not sure."

"I'll go gather my things up and give Ally a call." Dean smiled as he got up from the bench. "Are you ready?"

"Yep."

Dean tossed Sam the keys. "You can put your stuff in the trunk."

Dean held his phone up to his ear as he shoved clothes into a bag. "Hey Ally baby, I'm going to head out with Sam for a hunt. I don't know how long it's going to take or anything like that. I'll call you back later tonight if I haven't heard from you by then. I love you." Dean clicked his phone off and slipped it back into his pocket.

"You get a hold of her?" Sam asked as he stood beside the car, watching Dean as he shoved his bag into the trunk.

"No." Dean sighed as she shut the trunk, taking the keys from the keyhole. "I told her that I'd call her back later if I don't hear from her."

"Well lets hit the road." Sam said as he got into the car.

Alex sat in the drivers seat of her car, she pulled her phone from her purse and held it up to her ear. It had been a long day, maybe a little too long. The only break she was able to get in was a twenty minute break to eat lunch.

"Hello." Dean's voice came across the phone with a hint of excitement.

"Hey, sorry I didn't call you back sooner. I'm just now on my way home."

"Long day?"

"Yeah. I'm just a little sad that you won't be home to rub my feet."

"I know. I'm sorry that I won't be home for other reasons."

"Pervert."

"Can't help it Ally. Taking a shower tonight just won't be the same."

"Tell me about it." Alex laughed. "How about I surprise you?"

"What kind of surprise?"

"Well put it this way, I'm finally home. Walking up to the bedroom. I'm taking my jeans off, now I'm just standing here in my pink panties and blue t-shirt."

"Sounds like I need to come home and give you some help."

"Keep your phone handy."

"Sounds great, but you're leaving me, huh?"

"Yes I am. I'm sorry, I want to get a bath and relax for a little bit. Are you going to be working tonight?"

"Well I'm sitting in the car waiting for Sammy. So I don't know."

"How about I call you later and if you're busy just call me back."

"Sounds good to me Ally."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Alex clicked her phone off and laid it on the stand next to the bathtub as she turned the water on. She stripped what little clothing she had on off, and sat down in the water. As she picked her phone back up and clicked it on to do something more then a picture this time.

It did made her sad that Dean wasn't home with her considering the long day she had. All she thought about during the day was coming home to Dean and spending the night together. She did feel bad that she missed his phone call earlier in the day, but it made her feel a little better since she did get to talk to him.

Alex slipped into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, crawling under the brown and white comforter. She clicked the TV and laid watching the bright screen in front of her. This was the last thing she thought she'd be doing tonight. She knew though that Dean did after all have a job to do and he had to be there when Sam asked him to help.

She picked her phone up from where she had laid it on the nightstand after getting her bath. Clicking through the phone book she found Dean's number and dialed it.

"Hey Ally bug."

Alex giggled. "Hey, are you good for a talk?"

"Sammy is sound asleep."

"So then that's a yes, huh?"

"Yep."

"Good. Did you get your surprise?"

"Oh yes I did Ally. I already put it to good use too."

"Now who's the bad one now?"

"Well you still are because you're the one that sent me the video. A very naughty video."

"You loved it though."

"Yes I did Ally. This motel bed is lonely."

"I know. I'm laying here with the TV on."

"What do you have on?'

"Seriously?"

"Well it'd help me to image you laying watching TV."

"Why don't you ever send me pictures?"

"Because you're better at doing that kind of thing."

"You're just no fun."

"That's not what you said in the video."

"I lied." Alex laughed. "I'm going to go to bed, okay?"

"Are you going to work tomorrow or stay home?"

"I don't know, call me or I'll call you in the morning."

"I will Ally. Good night."

"Night night."

Alex laid her phone on the nightstand and stared into the TV.

Dean sighed to himself as he laid on the uncomfortable bed, looking at the ceiling above him. He turned his head, seeing Sam laying on the other bed asleep. This was the first hunt that it actually hurt him to be away from Alex.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: Trail Of Honey: Covered With Scabs**  
**Main Character: Dean**  
**Rating: NC-17**  
**Categories: Romance**

* * *

**Trail Of Honey: Covered With Scabs**  
**Chapter 12**

Alex reached her hand over to the nightstand, feeling for the phone. She didn't want to move her head from the pillow or even open her eyes yet. Once she felt the phone she picked it up, clicking it on and holding it to her ear. "What?"

Dean laughed. "Hello to you too."

"Sorry, you woke me up."

"Wow Ally, you were tired."

"I told you I was. Took me forever to fall asleep last night too. I missed you."

"Trust me, I know how you feel."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"What are you guys doing today?"

"Sammy is in the police station as we speak. I'm sitting out here waiting on him. What are you going to do today?"

"Well I'm going to call Debbie, that's all I really know I'm doing. Do you think you'll be home tonight?"

"I don't know."

"Well call me later and let me know."

"I will, I have to go."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Alex clicked her phone off and laid it on the nightstand and laid in bed.

"You called Alex, huh?" Sam said as he got into the car, holding a folder in his hands.

"Yeah, how do you know?" Dean said as he took the folder from Sam's hands.

"The look on your face."

Alex walked into the kitchen, wrapped in her red silk robe. She didn't want to get dressed or do anything. All she wanted to do was wait for Dean to come home. This just made Alex realize how much more she wanted him to find a normal job. She felt bad for even thinking about that. Sometimes she still wasn't used to Dean having to leave without notice, she was trying to work through it though because she really does want to spend the rest of her life with him and hopefully at some point have kids.

Kids had never come up in a conversation between Dean and Alex before. Alex was pretty sure Dean was on the same page as she was though and at some point wants to have a family. She could tell by the way he would grab her hand every time they seen a stroller pass them on the street.

Alex grabbed a drink and went upstairs to her office. The least she could do for the day was do a few things for next months orders. As she sat in the office she heard footsteps hitting the hardwood floor downstairs. She knew Dean was suppose to call later, quickly she moved into the bedroom and grabbed the small silver gun for Dean's dresser. She clicked the safety off and began moving down the stairs with the gun held in position. She reached the bottom step of the staircase and as she turned to go into the living room she jumped, shooting a round into the wall near the TV.

"Ally! You almost shot me!" Dean said as he took the gun from Alex's hands and set the safety.

Alex giggled as she hugged Dean. "I'm sorry, I heard someone down here and I didn't think you would be back this soon." She looked up at Dean and kissed him.

Dean smiled at Alex. "I know, I should have called but I wanted to surprise you. I guess next time I will call though. I never thought I'd almost be shot coming into my own house."

"Well I didn't shoot you." Alex smiled as she kissed Dean again. "I'll go put the gun away."

"I think not hot shot, I'll do it. I have to take my bag up there anyways." Dean smirked as he picked the bag up from the floor. "What were you doing before you almost shot me?" He asked as he followed Alex upstairs.

"I was doing some work."

Dean's smile grew wider as he watched Alex's body move in front of him. "Your shorts are a little short Ally. Or your robe is."

Alex stood in the hallway smiling at Dean. "I say it's the robe, you got it for me."

"Yes I did and I'm glad I did." Dean gave Alex a quick kiss before he went into the bedroom.

"I'm going to finish this stuff real quick."

"Okay, I need a shower after my morning."

Alex smiled. "Is it okay if I get a shower too?"

"That's what I was hoping for." Dean smirked as he walked into the bedroom.

It was Dean's idea to surprise Alex by coming home without a call, he thought she'd enjoy it. He had no idea he would have a gun held on him and almost be shot.

"You're not in there yet?" Alex asked with a smile as she walked into the master bathroom to see Dean standing in front of the mirror, lightly touching a new scar across his shoulder.

Dean turned to face Alex and smiled. "I was just waiting for you."

"Well first, do you need me to play nurse?" She asked as she stepped closer to his body, looking at his shoulder.

"Nope. It's just a scratch." Dean extended his right hand and gave Alex's ass a hard slap. "Now get in there Ally."

"After you." Alex said as she hung her robe up on the hook, then began to strip her clothing.

Dean smiled to himself as he stepped into the shower.

"Welcome home." Alex smirked as she stepped into the shower, standing in front of Dean, with a washcloth in her hands. "Want some help?"

"Please." Dean leaned down, kissing Alex's lips. "This needs a good wash." He grabbed her right hand and placed it on his member.

"Oh, you wish." Alex smirked. "We'll do that later." She softly began to rub the washcloth over his stomach.

Dean signed. "Why are you making me wait?"

"Because you'll like it." Alex smirked. "You want to wash me?" She held the washcloth out to Dean.

"Yes I do." Smiling, Dean took the washcloth and lightly brushed it across her breasts. He dropped the washcloth and began to massage her breasts with his hands. "Come on Ally, I know you want it."

Alex looked at Dean as he softly grasp her breasts. The water had his hair sticking down to his head. "Dean" Alex softly spoke.

"What do you need?" Dean whispered in Alex's ear as he backed her against the closed glass shower door.

Alex closed her eyes as she felt Dean's hands slowly slide down her body. His hands grasp her hips with a sly smirk on his face.

Standing in front of her closet as she put clothes away she felt a hard slap on her bottom. She turned to see Dean standing behind her. "What do you want?" Alex smiled then turned back to the closet.

"Nothing, just wanted to see what you're doing." He looked Alex's body over as she put her clothes away. Her blue jeans were faded and tight, the blue t-shirt she wore was tight and exposed her stomach every time she reached up.

"Finishing with these." Alex said as she hung the last hanger up. She smiled at Dean as she stood looking at him.

"Well, now what?" Dean asked as he placed his arms around her waist.

"I was going to have diner waiting on you." Alex smiled.

"Well, you can still make dinner."

Alex laughed. "How about you go put some shorts on and go for a run while I make dinner."

"How about no. I already got a shower and it's not much fun without you running too." Dean smiled as he kissed Alex's lips.

"Well you're not going to be in the kitchen while I'm cooking."

"Not fair Ally." Dean smirked as he removed his arms from Alex's body.

"So you don't want dinner then?" Alex smirked as she walked out of the room.

Dean smiled to himself as he went to his closet, pulling out a small jewelry store box. He sat down on the bed, looking the necklace over. On the way home he stopped to get Alex this necklace. In a way it was saying he's sorry for leaving like he did.

"Hey can you be really nice and take the trash out?" Alex smiled at Dean.

"Sure." Dean slipped the box into his pocket as he stood up.

Dean smiled at Alex as he sat down on the couch with her. "Dishes are done." He leaned over, kissing Alex's lips. "Now what?"

"How about we do nothing?" Alex smirked.

"Well, I was hoping for a little more fun today."

Alex smiled. "You're bad."

"Can't help it." Dean said as he placed his hand on Alex's left thigh.

"Want another surprise?" Alex smiled as she rested her hand on Dean's.

"Like what?"

Alex leaned over to Dean, softly kissing his lips. "Some candles, a little outfit and spending the rest of the night in the bedroom."

"Really?"

"Yep." Alex got up from the couch. "Give me a few minutes then come up."

Dean smiled at Alex. "Okay."

Alex lit the candles that sat on the nightstand. She dug around in the bottom of her closet where she kept her dress up items and didn't find anything she was too interested in for the night. She went to her dresser, picking up a black see through nightgown. After she slipped it on she crawled onto the bed.

"This looks great." Dean smiled as he stepped into the bedroom, tossing his shirt to the floor. "So what else comes along with this?" As he walked toward the bed he began to unbutton his jeans.

"Whatever you want." Alex smirked as she laid back on the bed.

Dean leaned down, softly biting her neck. "Beautiful girl." He whispered in her ear as he slid his hands under the sheer fabric. "You're so hot." He pushed the fabric from her body, tossing it onto the floor.

Alex laughed as she watched Dean looking through his jean pockets with nothing on. "Well, this is entertaining." She said as she laid on her left side.

"Not what you were saying earlier." Dean said as he got back into bed, under the blanket, with a box in his hand.

Alex leaned over, kissing Dean's lips. "That was earlier." She smirked.

"Well then, I'll just take this back." Dean said as he shoved her the jewelry store box.

"When did you get that?"

"We stopped on our way home and I picked it up for my Ally bug." Dean kissed Alex as he opened the box, showing her the silver chain with a cross hanging from it. "I know how much you're into those religious things." He smirked as he watched her take it from the box, putting it on.

"I love it." Alex smiled as she kissed Dean.

"Baby, you have no idea how hard it was for me this time around." Dean said as he laid the box on his nightstand and wrapped his arms around Alex's nude body. "Having a bed to myself just felt wrong."

"I know what you're talking about." Alex placed a kiss on Dean's bare chest. "It's your job though, the family business. I'll always be here when you get home."

"I'm glad to hear that Ally." Dean smiled. "You're all I ever want."

"You're all I want." Alex smiled back. "Dean, I don't want you to get mad about what I'm going to tell you."

Dean gave Alex's body a squeeze and smiled at her. "I won't get mad."

"That Palm Springs trip, I found out I was pregnant. It was yours of course but I never told you because I had a miscarriage before I seen a doctor. I'm sorry I never told you."

"Hey, I already know. You should have told me though so that we could have dealt with it together." Dean placed a kiss on the top of Alex's head. "I know I'm not ready for kids though, but the thought of us having a baby together feels right."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We need to wait a couple more years though before we really start thinking about it."

Alex looked at Dean and smiled. "I didn't know you wanted to have kids."

"Why wouldn't I? You deserve a family."

"So do you."


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: Trail Of Honey: Covered With Scabs  
** **Main Character: Dean**  
**Rating: NC-17**  
**Categories: Romance**

* * *

**Trail Of Honey: Covered With Scabs**  
**Chapter 13**

Alex smiled at Dean as he walked into the kitchen in a pair of blue shorts and a white t-shirt. Sweat had formed wet spots on his shirt. "Stay away from me." Alex held her right hand up as she backed away from where she had been washing the dishes from breakfast. "You're all sweaty and nasty."

"You didn't say anything about it last night." Dean smirked as he stepped closer to Alex.

"That's different. Go get a shower."

Dean reached out, grabbing Alex by the waist with a smile. He pulled her body into his. "I tried to get you to go running with me." He softly kissed her lips.

"I know, how about we go for a night run?" Alex smirked.

"You know we never run then."

"That's the point." Alex smiled. "I enjoy doing other things outside."

"Oh me too." He slapped Alex's bottom and smiled. "I'm going to get a shower."

"You do that. I'm going to finish what I'm doing in here."

"I'll be back." Dean smiled as he kissed her lips.

Dean went into the master bathroom, stripping his clothes of and stepping into the shower. He smiled to himself as he turned the water on. Getting a shower alone wasn't how he pictures the morning, but it was fine with him because he was home. Dean smiled to himself as he stood in the shower, wrapping his large rough hands about his thick shaft.

Alex stood in the living room, folding the blanket that laid on the back of the couch. She smiled as she watched Dean walk into the room.

"So when are you going to fix this?" Dean asked as he walked over beside the TV and looked at the hole left behind from the bullet.

Alex smiled as she looked over Dean's body as he stood wearing a pair of tight fitting jeans and a tight t-shirt. "I thought that's your job, you're the man of the house."

"You did it though Ally." Dean turned to Alex.

"You fix it, I'll thank you for it." Alex smirked as she dusted off the mantile of the fireplace.

"Now I can't resist fixing it." He said as he tapped Alex's ass before leaving the room.

Alex laughed to herself as she finished dusting, she stood in front of the fireplace and looked up at the large picture that hung on the wall. She smiled as she looking the picture over of herself and Dean standing in front of the church doors. Her wedding dress was skin tight and coved with lace, Dean had on a black tux with a silver tie.

"What are you doing now Ally?" Dean asked as he sat a toolbox down on the coffee table.

"Nothing, just looking at the picture." Alex turned and smiled at Dean.

"I love that picture Ally."

"I'm sure you do, pervert."

Dean laughed as he walked over to the wall. "Well you look beautiful in that picture."

"Thanks Dean."

"Now today," Dean looked Alex's body over as she stood in a pair of short jean shorts and a tight red tank top. "You're freakin' hot."

"So I was right, pervert." Alex smiled. "I'm going to clean my car out."

"Have fun with that while I fix your hole."

"You'll enjoy it." Alex laughed.

Alex walked through the kitchen and opened the door that led into the attached garage. She flipped the garage light on and opened the large garage door. She went to her car and opened the drivers side door.

Dean walked into the garage, sitting the tool box on the small workbench that sat inside the door. He smiled to himself as he walked over to Alex's car to find her bent over, leaning into the back of the car as she reached under the back of the drivers sear. "Cleaning is such a great thing." Dean said as he placed his hands on her waist and pushed his crotch into her ass.

"I knew you liked it." She said as she stood up, handing Dean what she had dug out from under the drivers seat.

"Oh well look at that." Dean smiled as he looked at the piece of paper. "This is from like the first week you had the car. We went on that drive and stayed at this motel."

Alex turned to face Dean with a smile on her face. "That was a nice car ride."

Dean shoved the paper into his pocket and placed his arms around Alex. "Tell me about it." Dean smiled as he softly kissed Alex's lips as he laid her back onto the back seat.

"What are you doing?" Alex smiled as she stretched her arms out above her head.

"Well I thought this was my thank you for fixing that hole." Dean smiled as he knelt on the seat, between Alex's legs.

Alex smiled. "Yes sir."

Dean softly placed his hands on Alex's bare thighs as he began kissing her. "I love the way you think." He felt Alex move his hands from her body and he stood back from the seat. "You're bad." Dean told Alex as he watcher her remove the tank top from her body.

"You like it." She smiled at Dean as she laid back on the seat.

"Yes I do." Dean said he leaned over Alex's body once again, kissing her lips as he groped her breasts.

"Dean."

Dean stood up from the car. "Hey Sammy."

Alex heard Dean and put her shirt back on. She walked out from the grage and smiled at sam. "Hey Sammy."

"Hi Alex."

Dean smiled at Alex. "Hey Ally, can you give me a minute with Sam?'

Alex smiled. "Sure. I'll shut the garage up and start on dinner." She gave Dean a kiss.

"Sounds great to me." Dean smiled back.

"What did you want to talk about?" Sam asked.

"Ally finally told me about her miscarriage." Dean looked at Sam.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"How is she with that?"

"A lot better then I thought." Dean sighed. "I just can't believe she's bringing up all these things from the past."

"Dean, maybe she's just really ready to move on with things."

"I think she is." Dean smirked. "She didn't even think I wanted kids."

"Maybe you should talk to her about that. You both need to know how you feel, you should have talked about it before you guys got married."

"Sammy when we got married, kids were so far off the radar."

"Maybe you two need to talk about it now though."

"Yeah, maybe we will tonight."

Alex smiled at Dean as he sat down at the kitchen table. "I've been waiting for you."

"I know. Sammy wanted to talk, sorry."

"It's okay Dean." Alex laughed.

"How about we have dessert in the living room?"

"I was thinking more like out by the pond."

"That's even better." Dean smiled.

Dean smiled at Alex as she walked out to the bench with a thin blue blanket wrapped around her body. "Cold?"

Alex laughed as she sat down beside Dean. "No."

Dean wrapped his arms around her body. "Just checking." He gave Alex a kiss. "You know I want to have kids with you, right?"

Alex smiled at Dean. "Yes, I can't wait to start a family with you."

"Good. I was hoping you felt that way."

"I do. How many kids do you want?" Alex felt Dean's arms tighten around her.

"Let's have one, then we'll see." Dean smiled.

"Let's practice so when it's time we'll know what to do for sure."

Dean let go of Alex's body and smiled as he watched her stand up from her seat. She left the blanket laying on the bench with a smile, she slowly stripped her top from her body.

"This sounds fun." Dean smiled as he sat on the bench, watching Alex's body in front of him. "You're not going to give me a better view?" Dean smirked.

"You just want to touch what you see." She smiled as she tossed her tank top beside Dean on the bench.

"Damn straight I do." Dean smiled at Alex as she walked closer to him, straddling his lap. "This is even better then earlier."

"Why is it?" Alex asked as she kissed Dean's lips.

"Because we're outside." He smirked.

"Pervert." Alex said as she watched Dean remove his shirt, placing it beside him on the bench. "Is this why you wanted a light put on the back of the house?"

"Yes."

Alex smirked to herself as she felt Dean's hands resting on her breasts as he lightly kissed her neck.

Dean smiled at Alex as he followed her into the house, carrying the blanket she had wrapped around her body earlier.

"Where are you going now?" Dean asked Alex as she laid the blanket on the couch.

Alex turned to Dean as she took her tank top off once more. "I'm going to get ready and crawl into bed." She smiled as she began walking up the stairs.

"You do that. I'll be up in a minute." Dean smiled.

Alex got laid in bed, smiling at Dean as he walked into the room. "Took you long enough."

"I was just making sure everything was closed up downstairs." Dean smirked at Alex as he went into the bathroom.

Alex turned onto her right side, closing her eyes as she laid under the blanket. As she laid in bed she felt Dean's arms wrap around her body.

"I'm here." Dean whispered in Alex's ear. "Baby, why are you naked?"

Alex smiled to herself. "Why not?"

Dean let his left hand slide down her warm flesh. "So you didn't like earlier?"

"I loved it." She sighed as she felt his fingers between her legs. "Dean."

Dean began kissing her neck. "You love that too, huh?"

"Yes."

Dean sighed to himself as he heard his cell phone ringing form the nightstand. "Don't move." He softly whispered in Alex's ear as he moved away from her body, answering his phone.

"Dude, what in the hell do you want?" Dean laid back on the bed, holding the phone up to his ear.

"Get your ass ready to leave."

"Why?" Dean smiled as he watched Alex move closer to his body, he felt her hand slide down his stomach.

"You're coming with me, you still hunt right?"

"Yeah. Why are we leaving now?"

"Dean, just get ready I'm on my way over."

Dean clicked his phone off and smiled down at Alex. "Ally, you have to stop. I have to leave."

Alex sat up and looked at Dean. "Well, that's no fun." She said as she kissed Dean's lips. "Do you need any help getting ready?"

Dean sat up, placing his hand softly on the back of Alex's head as he kissed her. "How about you get some snacks together? You know snacks for a car ride is a great thing."

"Yes I do." Alex smirked. "I'll go downstairs and do that while you get everything else together."

"Okay." Dean smiled as he kissed Alex. "You can't do it naked." He smirked as he watched Alex get up from the bed.

"You wish I could." she said as she walked into the bathroom, coming out with her red silk robe around her body.

"Yes I do." Dean smiled.

Sam walked into the kitchen, seeing Alex standing at the island. "Where's Dean?"

"He's getting ready." Alex said as she looked up, giving Sam a smile.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting a bag of snacks for you two." Alex laughed.

"More like a bag of snacks for Dean." Sam laughed.

"Yeah."

"If you would have called any later, you would have been on your own. I was in bed." Dean told Sam as he walked into the kitchen.

"Sorry."

Dean gave Sam the car keys. "Here, put your stuff in the car and give me a minute with my wife."

"Not a problem." Sam said as he took the keys from Dean.

Dean walked up to Alex, placing his arms around her waist with a smile. "I want you to come with us."

"Sorry, I can't." Alex smiled. "I can make it worth your while though."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, I can go pick something up."

"Like what?"

"I'm not telling you." Alex said as she kissed Dean. "You'll love it though."

"Oh, I will?"

"Yes."

Dean slid his hands down her body to rest on her ass. "I hope you know what you're talking about."

"I do." Alex smiled. "You better get going or your brother is going to take the car himself."

Dean sighed. "Yeah. Be good Ally bug." He said as he kissed Alex.

"You too. And make sure you're safe."

"Always do." Dean said as he kissed Alex again. "I love you."

"I love you too." Alex gave Dean a hug then handed the brown paper bag to Dean. "There's your snacks, pig."

"Funny Ally. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay."

Sam laughed at Dean as he got into the car. "Bring your lunch for tomorrow?"

"No. Ally bug got me some snacks." Dean said as he sat the bag in the backseat.

Sam turned to Dean, with a smirk on his face. "Ally bug? Seriously Dean?"

"Shut up." He put the key in the ignition of the car. "She likes it."

"Sure." Sam laughed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: Trail Of Honey: Covered With Scabs**  
**Main Character: Dean**  
**Rating: NC-17**  
**Categories: Romance**

* * *

**Trail Of Honey: Covered With Scabs**  
**Chapter 14**

Alex picked the phone up from the coffee table as she sat watching a movie. "What?"

"Well good morning to you too Ally."

"Big baby." Alex laughed.

"Just thought I'd check in with you."

"I am fine, the house is still here."

"What are you doing?"

"Watching a movie. What are you doing?"

"You don't want to know."

"You're being bad, huh?"

"I wish, I'm sitting here waiting for Sam."

"Where is he?"

"Being research bitch."

"Why don't you ever do research?"

"Well it's boring and it gives me time to call you."

"Sure."

"Well it does. What are you doing tonight?"

"I'm going to spend some great time alone."

"Well, what are you going to do?"

"I won't tell you."

"Come on Ally."

"You'll find out soon enough."

"I guess I'll have to believe you." Dean sighed. "I have to go anyways, Sammy is done."

"Okay Dean, I love you."

"I love you too."

Alex clicked her phone off and laid it on the coffee table again. As she laid back on the couch, watching the movie she had been watching, someone knocked on the door. She sighed as she got up from the couch, walking over to the front door she opened it and smiled at who stood in front of her.

"Hey Al." Bobby said as he gave Alex a hug.

"Bobby! Dean isn't home he's out on a hunt with Sam."

"I know Al. I'm the one that gave them two that case." Bobby said as he followed Alex into the living room.

"So then, what are you doing here?" Alex smiled as she sat down on the couch, turning the TV off.

"I just thought I'd come see you and see how things are going."

"Things are great."

"Are you sure Al?"

"Yeah Bobby. I finally told Dean about the miscarraige."

"How did he take it?'

"He already know. I'm not asking why or anything but out of that converstaion we realized we both want to have kids at some point."

"Well that's a good thing then Al."

"I know." Alex smiled. "I still haven't really opened up about the other things."

"But how do you feel now since you at least told him?"

"I feel a lot better."

"Then maybe you don't need to do into detail Al."

"I don't know." Alex looked at Bobby. "So what do you want to do since Dean isn't here?"

"Well I head home if you want me to Al."

"No, don't." Alex smiled. "I was just going to hang around the house today."

"so nothing fun planed for the day?"

"Nope. Just sitting and waiting for him to call when he gets a chance. Do you know how long this hunt is going to take?"

"Honestly, I don't know Al."

"Really?"

"For all I know, he could be back tonight."

Alex smiled widely at Bobby. "I hope he is."

Bobby smiled. "I think he hopes he is too Al. Last time I talked to him about hunting he had told me how hard it was for him to leave you."

"We were talking about it the other day, but like I told him that's what he does and he enjoys doing it. So when there's a hunt he needs to just do it."

"You two talking about starting a family yet?"

"We're going to wait a little longer."

"I think that's the best to do."

Alex laughed as her phone began to ring from where it lay on the coffee table. "Sorry." She said as she picked it up.

"It's fine with me, go talk to him." Bobby smiled.

Alex took the phone into the kitchen. "Hello."

"Get naked and get in bed."

"Whore."

"I'm being truthful."

"Oh, so you're on your way home?"

"As soon as Sam gets his stuff from the motel, we're on our way home."

"I'm all excited."

"That's good to hear. Did you get a new little outfit?"

"No. Bobby came to visit."

"Well get rid of him and get yourself ready for me to come home."

"I'm all ready for you to come home."

"That's what I like to hear. Well here comes Sam. We'll be home in a few."

"Okay I love you."

"I love you too."

Alex walked back into the living room, smiling at Bobby. "Well they're coming home."

Bobby stood up from his chair. "I'll hit the road then." He gave Alex a hug.

"Okay. Call me sometime soon."

"I will Al."

Alex smiled to herself as she walked into the bedroom, she slipped into a large t-shirt of Dean's and crawled into bed.

Dean smiled as he seen Alex laying in bed. As he walked into the bedroom he began stripping his clothing off. "Baby, I'm loving being home." He whispered in Alex's ear.

Alex turned onto her side, facing Dean with a smile on her face. "Already?"

"Yes." He said as he slipped his hands under the back of the t-shirt she had on and felt her warm flesh. "You feel so great." Slowly he slid his hands down her body and placed them on her ass. "Since when do you wear thongs?"

"Well, I didn't get to go buy something new, I thought I'd dig something special out." She smirked.

"I love it." Dean smirked. "How about you come and get a shower with me." He softly kissed Alex's neck.

Softly Alex ran her fingers through the back of Dean's hair. "How about we get a bath, I'm sure you're sore from all that work."

"That sounds like a nice idea." Dean smiled.

"I'll go start the water."

Dean walked into the bathroom with a smile on her face as he watched Alex bent over the bathtub in nothing more then the red thong. Softly he placed his hands on her bare ass. "What a nice view."

"So you don't want me to take it off?"

"Well yes I do." Dean said as he backed away from her body and watched her step out of the thong.

"Leaving you here, alone, kills me Ally." Dean said as he got into the warm water with Alex.

"Why does it?" Alex asked as she leaned over Dean's body, kissing his lips.

"Well, I never know what you're doing." He said as he palced his hands on her waist and pulled her to straddle his body.

"Really you just want to touch me." Alex whispered in Dean's ear as she felt his large hands on her breasts.

"You're right about that." Dean bit Alex's neck.

"How about you get the door?" Alex sighed as she heard knocking at the fornt door. "I'll get out and get in bed." She softly kissed Dean's lips.

"Better not be lying to me." Dean smiled.

"I'm not."

Dean sighed as he threw on the jeans and t-shirt he had on earlier and answered the door to find Sam standing, looking at him. "What?"

"I lost my house key and Violet isn't home."

"So you want to stay here?" Dean looked at the bad he held in his hand.

"Please."

"Okay. You know where the guest room is. Don't bother us." Dean smirked. "Ally is trying to make me feel better after last night."

"I don't want to hear about that." Sam told Dean as he followed him upstairs.

"Well, I'm just warning you."

Alex sat up on the bed, looking at Dean as he shut the door behind himself. "Who was that?"

"Sam is staying here Violet is working and Sammy forgot his key or something." Dean began to strip his clothing off.

"Oh, so I have to be quiet?" Alex smirked.

"Well, no." Dean began kissing Alex's lips. "Be as loud as you want." He let his hands find her nude flesh under the blanket.

Dean wrapped his arms around Alex's nude body. "I love you."

"I love you too." Alex smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: Trail Of Honey: Covered With Scabs**  
**Main Character: Dean**  
**Rating: NC-17**  
**Categories: Romance**

* * *

**Trail Of Honey: Covered With Scabs**  
**Chapter 15**

"Does this mean Sammy is gone?" Dean asked as he walked into the kitchen, finding Alex standing at the island in nothing more then her short red silk robe. He could see a peek of flesh as Alex reached into a cupboard.

Alex looked up at Dean and smiled. "He's at home, and I'm making breakfast."

"Oh, you are?" Dean walked up behind her, placing his hands around her waist. "It looks good." Softly he kissed her neck.

Alex smiled. "Here's your plate." She held a plate up for Dean.

"You're not dressed yet?" Dean said as he walked into the master bedroom, finding Alex sitting on the bed, still in her robe. He had cleaned up the kitchen after breakfast while Alex was suppose to be getting dressed.

"Nope." Alex smiled. "I was waiting on you." She smiled as she stood up from the bed, removing her robe.

Dean swallowed hard as he viewed her nude body in front of him. "Why were you waiting for me?"

She moved closer to his body. "Well I thought you'd enjoy it since I'm leaving in a little bit to work."

"Oh, so you want to take advantage of me?" Dean smiled as he kissed Alex.

"Sure." Alex smiled, then heard her phone ring from where it liad on her nightstand. She slipped her robe back on and answered her phone.

Dean sighed to himself as he sat on the bed. He watched Alex walk out of the bathroom with her phone to her ear, now in a pair of panties and a bra. He got up from the bed and walked over to his dresser.

"Baby, sorry. I'm in a bit of a hurry." Alex told Dean as she dropped her cell phone into her red purse. She quickly slipped into a black skirt.

Dean stood at the foot of the bed, in jeans and a t-shirt watching Alex as she quickly got ready to leave. "Need any help?"

Alex smirked at Dean as she slipped a shirt on. "I'm good Dean." She quickly slipped a pair of shoes on.

"What's the hurry?" Dean asked.

"Investers." Alex smiled as she gave Dean a quick kiss. "I'll call about lunch, okay?"

"Yeah." Dean smiled. "Good luck Ally."

"Thanks." Alex gave Dean a smile as she made her way from the bedroom.

Dean plopped down on the foot of the bed and sighed to himself. Lately between him doing hunts and Alex working he felt like they weren't together at all.

Clicking his phone on Dean smiled as he seen Alex's phone number on the ID. "Hello Ally bug."

"Meet me at the 6th street diner."

"I'm on my way Ally."

Alex smiled as she stood up as dean walked into the small diner. "Hey baby." She placed her hands around Dean's neck and kissed his lips. "What have you been doing today?"

Dean smiled as he sat down across from Alex at the small table. "Cleaned."

"Really?" Alex smirked as she looked at the small white paper menu.

"Yes. I made the bed, cleaned the bathroom."

"Wow," Alex smiled at Dean. "So what do you want from me when I get home?"

"Whatever you want to give." Dean smiled widely.

"You have to give a little too."

"Why?"

"Because our little meeting went great today."

"How great?"

"You'll be able to go to a couple gas stations and grocery stores around here and buy our little mini cakes."

"That's great!" Dean smiled.

Alex was happy to enjoy a small lunch with Dean, especially with the news she had to share with him.

Dean wasn't loving the idea of staying at home and cleaning while Alex was at work. The problem wasn't the fact that he was cleaning, the problem was the fact that he was home alone. He was pretty sure he wouldn't ever be used to being alone. When he was on the road all the time Sam was always there. Now since he's not on the road all the time, it seemed he was alone every day. He was starting to think maybe he should go back on the road.

"Dean?"

Dean walked out of the kitchen with a small white and blue towel thrown over his right shoulder. "What?"

"Where's Alex?"

"Working, why?"

"Give this to her when she gets home." Sam said as he handed Dean a red covered book.

"Okay Sammy." Dean walked into the living room, laying the book on the coffee table.

"What's wrong with you?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, just cleaning and making dinner."

"Why are you making dinner?" Sam laughed.

"Ally had a meeting this morning and she needs to celebrate."

"What was the meeting about?"

"Gas stations and stores carrying those mini cakes they make."

"That's great, tell her I said congratulations."

"I will."

Alex smiled to herself as she walked into the house, laying her purse on the coffee table in the living room. She walked into the kitchen to see Dean standing in front of the stove.

Dean turned to the doorway of the kitchen as he heard heels hitting the hard wood floor of the kitchen. He smiled as he seen Alex standing looking at him. "Welcome home."

"Well, you've been busy." She walked into the kitchen, leaning on the island.

"I thought you could use a clean house and a nice dinner after your day."

"You're right." Alex walked up behind Dean placing her arms around his waist. "After dinner, do you want to get a shower with me?" Softly she placed her right hand on his crotch and massages.

"That sounds great." Dean turned to face Alex, he kissed her lips. "If it wasn't for the fact that I'm cooking, I'd take you right now." He kissed her neck. "You look so good."

Alex giggled. "Get back to cooking, I'll get plates."

"Okay." Dean smiled as he kissed Alex.

Dean smiled as he stood in the doorway of the bathroom, seeing Alex standing in a pair of red panties and matching bra. "You're not in the shower yet?"

Alex smiled at Dean. "I have the water turned on."

"Get your nice little ass in there." Dean smiled as he striped his shirt from his body.

As Dean stepped into the shower he began kissing Alex. "I do have to say, I missed you today."

Alex smiled at Dean. "I missed you too."

"Well it seems like either I'm on a hunt or you're working. I want to see my wife more." Dean said as he softly placed his hands on her waist.

"I know." Alex kissed Dean's lips. "How about we go away for my birthday?"

"A day away sounds great."

Alex smiled at Dean. "No, a week."

"That's even better." Dean said as he leaned down, kissing Alex's neck. He felt her hands lightly brush along his thick shaft.

Alex leaned against the white shower wall. "What are we going to do for a week?" She smiled at Dean as he slowly bit down on her neck.

"We're going to have a great time alone." Dean groped Alex's breasts. "I'm going to tie you to the bed." He softly kissed her neck. "And I'm just going to have my way with you."

Dean smiled at Alex as he sat down on the couch beside her. "Your birthday is closer then you think."

Alex laughed. "No it's not, I guess you just looked at a calender."

"Anyways when do you want to leave?"

"Whenever you want." Alex leaned against Dean's body. "I just need time to pack."

"About about we talked about it tomorrow?"

"Okay."

Dean laid back on the couch, pulling Alex's body with him.

"What did you get me for my birthday?"

"None of your business."

Alex laughed. "Oh, so no thing."

"You're mean Ally."

Alex moved her body to straddle Dean's body as he laid on his back. "I am not mean." She smiled down at him.

Dean smiled as he placed his hands on her hips. "Sometimes."

She softly kissed Dean's lips. "Am I being mean now?"

"No." Dean looked Alex's body over as she had on a pair of blue shorts and a red tank top. "Why are you so horny?" He slowly licked his lips.

Alex smiled at the sight. "I've hardly seen you." Softly she rubbed her hands over his chest that was covered by a thin gray t-shirt. "So would you rather have me play with a little toy?"

"Hey, I'm here for you to use." Dean leaned up, kissing Alex's lips, then sighed as he seen Sam standing in the living room.

"Am I interrupting?" Sam asked.

Alex turned to Sam. "No." She moved from Dean's body. "We were just talking about my birthday."

Dean pulled Alex down onto the couch with him. "Yeah Sammy, we're leaving in the morning for a week." He smiled at Alex.

"Well since I won't see you on your birthday, happy birthday." Sam smiled at Alex.

"Now why are you really here?" Dean asked.

"Just wanted to stop by."

"Well I'm doing nothing tonight." Alex smiled.

"I stopped by earlier and Dean told me about your meeting. Congratulations on that."

"Thanks Sam. The cakes will be at the stores fresh every morning at eight."

"Sounds great." Sam smiled.

"Baby, I'm going upstairs and getting ready for bed since we're leaving in the morning." Dean said as he gave Alex a kiss.

"Okay, I'll be up in a few." Alex smiled at Dean.

"Don't keep my wife too long." Dean smirked as he patted Sam on the shoulder.

"Where are you two going?" Sam asked Alex.

"I have no clue. I said something earlier about it, but I didn't think we'd be leaving in the morning." Alex laughed.

"Well it sounds like Dean has it all figured out." Sam laughed. "I better go, Violet should be home now and I think Dean wants you."

"What's wrong with you?" Alex asked as she crawled under the blanket with Dean. She wrapped her arms around his nude torso.

Dean turned onto his right side, smiling at Alex. "Nothing." He kissed her lips. "We just have a nice long drive in front of us tomorrow."

"Oh, so you want to save your energy?" She softly kissed his lips.

"You're right. I have to get up early to do a few things too."

Alex smiled to herself as she snuggled her head into his warm bare chest. "Where are you taking me?"

"We're going easy, that's all I'm telling you." Dean placed a kiss on the top of Alex's head.

"Sounds like fun." Alex closed her eyes.


End file.
